X Wizard
by The PhantomHokage
Summary: After Voldemort finds out the rest of the prophcey he figures Harry might be to dangerous to have around so he makes a plan to get Harry out of the way once and for all. HP/Marvel cross over Tonks x Bella x Harry x ShadowKat X Oc pairing might add more
1. The Trap

**Hey everyone The Phantomhokage here but you already knew that hehe anyway I know a lot of you are probably wondering why I have updated my other stories yet right. Well my main beta chaostheseith89 went to basic training for the Air Force so he can't do it for sometime. And everyone else I have contacted to see if they would like to do it hasn't answered me back so I've decided just to post and update my stories without a beta. And if my grammar or spelling errors bug you will offer to be my beta if you're up for it and don't both telling me about that beta thing on the site. Because I know about it but everyone I contacted hasn't answered me.**

**I do have someone for my Naruto stories thou I think still he hasn't contacted me in a while so I don't know. Anyway sorry for not have updated sooner but the next couple of days you will see at lease two more of my stories updated. The stories will be the New Age of Magic and The Legend of Naruto also the reason I posted this story is. Because this story won out on the vote for which Harry Potter story people wanted to see next. **

**Also I have a new vote going on and you can find it one my profile I will give more detail about this new voting at the end of this chapter well until then I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1 – The Trap**

* * *

It was a peaceful night out in Little Hagleton except at the Riddle house which was being used my Lord Voldemort as he base of operations. He had placed a Fidelius Charm on it after his duel with Harry when he was resurrected so he wouldn't have to worry about Dumbledore or anyone from the Ministry finding him.

Now at the moment Voldemort was sitting in the same red chair in the same room that he sat in when he had that baby like body just a year ago. Currently Voldemort was very frustrated it had been a month since the incident at the DoM and thanks to Harry Potter. Voldemort's plans to get the prophecy had failed and he lost about almost half of his Death Eaters which all of them were now in Azkaban because of Potter.

The only good thing that happened during that incident was the fact that Bellatrix blast Sirius Black into the veil killing him. And with this Voldemort was able to weaken Potters mind by using the connection he shared with Potter. He would send dreams and thoughts of when Sirius Black died, as well as the memory of the Graveyard, and just to add a little spice to the mix he sent images of Potter's friends being killed by either himself or one of his followers.

And thanks to all the images that Voldemort sent Harry, Harry ended up having some of the worst nightmares of his life over the month. And because of those nightmares Harry was only able to get about two to three hours of sleep. This had left Harry's body as well as his mind very weak, weak enough for Voldemort to go through all of Harry's memories.

Well most of them there seemed to be a few that he couldn't access but that didn't matter to him all he cared about was a certain memory. The memory of the prophesy even if it was destroyed Voldemort knew the boy had to have heard it and it didn't take long for Voldemort to come across the memory of when Dumbledore told Harry the prophesy.

Which only ended up added to Voldemort's frustration because how was he suppose to believe that a boy who isn't even sixteen yet supposed to be his equal as well as know a power he doesn't know. That wasn't even possible he is the mighty Dark Lord Voldemort the strongest and smartest Dark Lord ever, or in history. He even traveled the world after working at Borgin & Burkes to study all different types of magic out there. So how could a boy who lives most of his life in the muggle world, didn't even realize he was a wizard until he was eleven, and only had five years of magical education know a power he the mighty Lord Voldemort didn't know of.

Yes maybe the boy had gotten way from him four times before but that was because the boy got very lucky and as much as Voldemort hated to admit it, it was also because of his arrogance and underestimation of the boy that also allowed Potter to ruin his plans and for him to get away. And finding out that the prophesy said that Potter was his equal and had powers that he didn't know of didn't help the matter.

The only good part about the, prophesy was that if Voldemort could get rid of Potter then there is no one that can stop him. But to do this he needs to treat Potter as an equal someone just as powerful as he is maybe even more so. And he needs to stop underestimating the boy as well Potter could be quite cunning and resourceful when need be.

Now this brought on more frustration because he need to find away to get rid of Potter, he couldn't very well just try taking Potter out himself. If the boy did posses a power that he didn't know of he couldn't just go confront the boy incase the boy some how used this power he didn't know of. It could very well kill him and his plans would be ruined yes he did have his Horcruxes to keep him around but his body would once again be gone. This means he would have to do his ritual all over again to get a new one, which would mean he would have to get blood from Potter again so he could get through that damn blood protection thing.

Plus for all he new what ever power Potter had it could some how destroy his Horcruxes along with him that of course was impossible, but still he couldn't take that kind of chance at the time. And as much as he would like to just send one of his Death Eater out to kill Potter for him, he knew he couldn't. Because from what he could understood from the, prophesy only he could kill Potter and vise versa. So if could just think of some why of getting rid of Potter there would be no one to stop him.

But how was the question how could he get rid of Potter without having to face him there just had to be away for him to get rid of Potter from this earth.

"That it" Voldemort said his eyes widen as the idea popped into his head

Voldemort then swiftly pushed himself out of the chair and stalked out of the room headed to a small vault he had installed in the house after he retrieved his many of his Death Eaters from Azkaban Prison. Here is where he kept all the magical artifacts that his Death Eaters returned to him after his resurrection, including the most valuable ones which he had retrieved from a secure location only he knew of.

After searching for ten minutes Voldemort found what he was looking for he pulled out a black orb. The orb was about five to six inches in diameter the orb had two deep lines that were about ¼ deep around it to make a cross or X depending how you looked at it. On one of the spots where the two lines meet was a red circler stone that fit perfectly in it with gold metal circled around the stone. There was also gold lining near the horizontal deep line on the metal that looked like it was armor for the orb. **(A/N** so if the description is bad if you go to my profile there is a link that will show you a picture of the orb**)**

"Hahahaha soon Potter you shall be out of my hair for once and for all" Voldemort said with a evil chuckle

The orb in Voldemort's hands was a very powerful magical device made centuries ago and with it he could get rid of Potter. The only problem was who ever used the device was also effected by it's power so he couldn't use it himself against Potter or all his hard work would still be ruined.

And he knew he couldn't talk Potter into using the device himself even Potter wasn't that stupid no he need a loyal follower to use it against Potter for him. But the question was who, who could possible get close to Potter to use the device against him the only Death Eater that knew where the boy lived was Snape. But he could tell him or anyone else because of the enchantments and wards around where Potter lived stopped him from doing so.

So how could he get to Potter he couldn't get him at his house because of the enchantments and wards so he had to get him when he left the house. But Voldemort didn't know the area where the boy lived plus Dumbledore probably had guards watching the kid. The best plan he could think of is to get Potter when he went to Diagon Ally, but he had no idea when Potter was going there. He could all was send one of his Death Eater's there and look out for the boy it wasn't that hard to get into Diagon Ally.

Now if they stayed there to long they were bond to be found out and then the Ministry would end up station guards around there and make it harder to get back in there. And there was no chance they would find the boy before that. What Voldemort needed was to know when the boy was going to Diagon Ally so that he could get him in one go, but still the question was how, how was he going to find out when the boy was going to the Ally.

There just had to be a way to get to Potter he now knew the whole prophesy and has a way to get Potter out of the picture. He just needs to know of a time and place where Potter going to be that he could get one of his servants to use the orb on him. But then that was also another question which servant would he use or more like sacrifice there wasn't too many choices. Most of them where in Azkaban, the one's that weren't well most of them were stupid and most likely would end up screwing up his plans. So that left him with only a few choices he didn't want to use Draco or Narcissa to do it because he had plans for them he wanted Draco to suffer for his father's screw up and Narcissa to see her son suffer. Plus he need at lease one of them around so he had a way to finance his plains as well as have connections in the wizard world. And Wormtail had his uses and Voldemort still had uses for Wormtail. So this left one last person but again how was he going to get her to Potter to use the orb.

"Of course that's it" Voldemort suddenly said with a snap of his finger

"WORMTAIL…WORMTAIL where are you" Voldemort called out

"Y…Y…Yes master" a rat faced man known as Wormtail cowardly said as he opened the door to his master's room

"Bring me Bellatrix immediately" Voldemort said with that Wormtail shut the door and scared off to get what his master wanted

Thou Voldemort was about to sacrifice his most loyal servant but as long as the plan worked and he would secure his own immortality it would be a worthy sacrifice.

"Master you called for me" Voldemort turned to see a woman with pale skin and long black hair at his door

"Ah yes please Bellatrix come in" Voldemort said

"So what can I do for master" Bellatrix asked as she bowed down to him

"Do you remembered what happened at the DoM" Voldemort asked her which made her shake in fear

"I'm sorry sir for failing you the other's screwed every thing up, and the Potter boy and his friends were much stronger then we had guessed, and then Dumbledore and his Order came and got in the way." Bellatrix tried to explain

"THAT IS ENOUGH…I am tired of your excuses" Voldemort yelled at her making her flinch

"But it matter's not for I have a way for you to redeem yourself to me" Voldemort added

"What is it my lord what can I do to redeem myself to you" Bellatrix practically begged Voldemort grinned at her

"If I remembered correctly didn't you receive a letter about your cousin Sirius will reading" Voldemort asked

"Yes my lord I did" Bellatrix answered not knowing where this was going

"Good here is my plan" Voldemort said with the biggest snake grin he could make

**(With Harry)**

At Privet Drive number four inside the little's room that use to be there son Dudley's spare room that he used to be the junk in he didn't use. Lying on a bed to little for him was a boy who was fifteen going on sixteen the boy had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The boy was know as Harry Potter and thou he looked like a normal boy he was far from that Harry was in fact a wizard and not just any wizard he was the famous boy-who-lived. The only person to survive the killing curse from the one of the most feared Dark Lords very to grace the earth.

And Harry did this at the age of one and caused the curse to rebound off of him and hit Voldemort killing the Dark Lord. Leaving Harry with only a lightening shape scare on his forehead which marked as the famous boy-who-lived. At the moment the boy-who-lived was curled on his little bed with his eyes all red and puff from crying most of the night as well as the past couple of weeks.

It seemed like all Harry did anymore was cry he barely ate anything Harry was now skinnier then he ever was and he barely slept anymore. And when he did all of his dreams were filled with nightmares of what had happened in the graveyard two years ago or of his friends being killed by Voldemort or one of his Death Eater's or saw images of when Sirius was killed. Which only made Harry cry more he hated his life he hated everything all he every wanted was to be normal, have some friends fall in love eventually get married and have some kids. But no he wasn't normal he was a wizard and even in the wizard world he wasn't normal he was the boy-who-lived, the boy who was suppose be the one to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Harry" Harry suddenly turned around with his wand pointed out at the door to his room but no one was there

"Show yourself who ever or what ever you are I'm not in the fucking mood to play around today so if you want a fight then bring it already." Harry said irritated

"Wow never would had guess the famous Harry Potter had such a colorful language" The voice said

"Don't worry it's just me Tonks now I'm going to take off the invisible cloak that I have on okay so don't blast me okay I look much cuter as one whole piece then I do as a thousand little pieces."

Suddenly a woman how looked to be about twenty year's old with pink spiky hair, violet color eyes and wore a blue cloak and in her hand was a silvery colored cloak.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks said with a smile but Harry kept his wand pointed at her

"You know you can put your wand down now" Tonks added

"I know I can but I don't know if you're the really Tonks now do I" Harry said lazily

"I swear Moody is such a bad in influence" Tonks muttered to herself but Harry still heard her

"Okay well to prove to you it's me the really Tonks my first name is Nymphadora and I hate being called that." Tonks said

"No offence but first off everyone in the Order as well as very one at the Ministry probably knows your first name. And second anyone who ever called by your first name knows you hate being called by your first name." Harry said lazily again

"O.K. you want me to tell you something that only me and you know" Tonks said as she crossed her arms under her chest and looked down at him with a smirk Harry just raised an eyebrow at her looking a bit confused.

"One night last year when the Weasley's left to go home and the rest were sleeping you went to the bathroom to take a shower. Wearing only pajama bottoms when you walk in on my after I got finished with my shower wearing only a black lace bra as I was putting on my matching thong." Tonks said her smirk getting bigger

"And you stood in the door way for a good five minutes blushing red as a tomato while pitching a tent in pajama pants. And you didn't brake out of your stupor until I asked if 'you like what you see' which you only stutter back and ran off so is that good enough to prove that I'm me" Tonks said with the biggest smirk she could make which just made Harry blush at memory

"Ok…Ok I believe your you" Harry mutter as he looked away from Tonks as he put his wand way

"So what are you doing here is it your guy's club rule not to talk to me" Harry said as he curled back into a ball looking away from her, Tonks just look down in shame

"Well I decided to break the club rules and talk to you; you seem to need to talk to someone" Tonks

"Oh yea and why's that" Harry said irritated

"Because me and every one else who guards you at night can hear you scream and Moody tells use that when you sleep that you toss and turn or you just stay up all night. And I came to talk to you I know this is over Sirius please Harry talk to me I'm here to help you." Tonks said

"Oh yea who say's I need your help or anyone's help whenever I need your help I was by myself but now all the suddenly every one wishes to help me. Well you and everyone else can go fuck yourselves because I don't need your help I can get over Sirius and it's not like any of you care anyway." Harry practically yelled at her with tears in his eyes

Tonks looked a little shocked at his out burst but then suddenly she had an anger look on her face.

"What the fuck you little prat I came here to help because I care about you like I cared about Sirius we all care for you and Sirius. But of course none of use can care for Sirius grieve for him only you because you're the great Harry Potter can. It's not like any of us had known him right I mean he was only my cousin I only known him for until I was five when he was sent to Azkaban. And Remus only known Sirius for most of his life when going to Hogwarts but just because of that doesn't mean we can care for him right." Tonks yelled out angrily

"You know what Potter I thought you were a nice guy but apparently your just another stuck up guy who thinks every is better then the rest of us. Well guess what your not okay get over yourself we all cared for Sirius and were all hurting after his death just like you. That's why I came to help you to talk to you about but if you don't what my help then I'll just leave have fun brooding in your own wallow." With Tonks turned around and head for the door

Harry just sat there in shock at what Tonks had just said to him it was a few seconds before he finally notice that she had her hand on the door knob.

"Tonks wait" Harry said

"Oh and give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out this door?" Tonks said anger laced in her voice

"Because…Because I'm sorry" Harry said

"Oh and you think that will fix this huh saying sorry will make it better" Tonks said still angry

"No but I was hoping to get you to say so I can really apologize to you" Harry replied

"Well I'm not leaving at the moment but you better get talking or else I'm out of here" Tonks said a bit more calm down

"I'm sorry your right I should have consider your feels as well as Remus and everyone else's but I didn't I guess I thought I was the only one to care. It seemed like last year that no one gave a damn about me or through most of this year and I guess I thought none of you cared about Sirius either. But that wasn't right you and Remus knew Sirius much longer and I shouldn't have thought other wise. I guess you were right I am a little brooding spoiled brat I'm no better then Draco or his father." Harry said a bit disappointed in himself

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say you are like the Malfoy's but if you keep it up you would be and I can partially understand your anger. What we did last year was wrong that's why I'm here so you don't have to be alone this year I can help you with the loss of Sirius." Tonks said as she walked towards him

"I'm sorry Tonks for yelling at you" Harry said still looking down in shame

"It's okay Harry I was like you were about a week ago I thought no cared or gave a damn about Sirius until I remember about you and Remus." Tonks said as she sat down at the foot of the bed

"So why did you come to me why not Remus" Harry asked still not looking at her

"Well I knew Remus is kind of dealing with this better then use plus he is out on a mission for Dumbledore." Tonks said

"So I'm a last option you got" Harry said a bit irritated

"No you were the first one I wanted to see but I thought if I could get Remus and bring him with me it would make things easier. But he couldn't because of the mission…and you fucking stop jumping to conclusions or I'm leaving." Tonks said with a mixture of irritation and anger in her voice

"I'm…I'm sorry Tonks I didn't mean it I'm just so confused everything in my life is just so hectic it seems like everyone I know who gets near me dies. My parents, Cedric, now Sirius, and everyone else get's hurt and it seems like most my life seems to be shrouded in secret." Harry said with tears in his eyes Tonks moved over to him and wrapped Harry into a hug

"I never asked for this all I wanted to be was normal to have friends, a loving family, to find a girl I could love, and grow up and have my own loving family with her is that so much too really asked for is it." Harry asked as he cried on to Tonks shoulder

"No it isn't Harry…no it isn't I'm so sorry you have to go through all this and I don't know why you have to but I'll help you in anyway I can okay your no longer alone." Tonks said as she had her left hand on the back of Harry's head keeping his head on her shoulder and was rubbing his back with her right hand

"No you can't, you can't help me if you do you'll get hurt or kill…I can't have you killed because me too I don't know what I would do if you got killed too." Harry said

"That's sweet of you Harry but I can take care of myself and if you think I'll just sit around and let you go off and fight Voldemort yourself then think again. I'll handcuff myself to you if I have to I'll even Sticky Charm myself to you; I'm not going to let you go off on your own you understand that." Tonks said

"Ha thanks Tonks" Harry said with a bitter laugh as he placed his head back on her shoulder

"You know sometimes I think it would be easier to just end it now" Harry said in a hollow voice

Suddenly Harry felt Tonks stop rubbing his back and felt two pair of hands grab him by his shoulder and pulled him away from Tonks shoulder to see a very shocked Tonks look at him.

"Don't you say that, Don't you ever say that you I swear if I every heard you say that again or even think of it I will knock you around so hard you would wish you were fighting Mike Tyson." Tonks said with tears starting to develop in her eyes

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I just thought no one would care if I did" Harry said still a bit shocked

"Of course I care you idiot that's what I've been saying for the last twenty minute" Tonks said with tears streaming down her face as she hugged Harry again only this time she put her face on his shoulder

"I'm sorry please calm down I promise I won't hurt myself or go after Voldemort on my own hell I won't do anything with out your say so okay." Harry said as he rubbed her back with his right hand and had his left hand ran though her hair Harry really didn't know why he did that but it seemed to help calm her down and that's all he cared about

"You better not prat it would be all to hard on use if you died to especial for Remus I don't think he would know what to do if you left him too." Tonks said into his shoulder

"And I don't know what to do without you either" She said to herself but Harry still heard but didn't know what to say he just continued to rub her back and ran his hand through her hair

"So when did you suddenly get good with a crying girl from what I heard don't know the first thing what to do when it came to a crying girl." Tonks said finally

"I usually don't but I remember a while back my aunt had one of those love shows on and I kind of remember plus you are crying over me. And I can have you cry you're gorgeous eyes out for me now can I." Harry said as he wiped way some of her tears

"Plus Cho doesn't count she cried because she wanted me to tell about what happened in the graveyard with Cedric and she wanted to be with Cedric through me." Harry said

"Well she was a stupid girl for doing that you know" Tonks said with a sniffle Harry just smiled

"You know I really do appreciate that you came and talk to me I really do" Harry finally said still rubbing her back

"Not a problem and I'm kind of glad I came" Tonks said her head still on his shoulder

"There's something I kind of what to talk to you about" Tonks said suddenly get a bit nervous

"What is it" Harry said looked at her and stopped rubbing her back

"Well as you know from the letter about Sirius will reading"

"Wait what letter about Sirius's will reading?" Harry interrupted looking confused

"Didn't you get a letter from Gringotts" Tonks asked him Harry just shook his head no

"Well that's strange you should have gotten one I'm pretty sure that Sirius would have put you in it" Tonks said as she thought about it

"Well it doesn't matter for now will figure out why you didn't get a letter later but anyway Sirius's will reading is tomorrow well technically today at 12:30 and before you say anything. I know you don't want anything from him and I don't either, I would rather trade everything he gave me and all of my stuff just to have him back." Tonks explained

"But sadly life doesn't work like that as much as we would wish it would so please come plus you can say your good-byes to him." Tonks added

"But if I go it would finalize that Sirius really is gone and is not coming back" Harry said quietly all for her to her thou there wasn't anyone else around to spy on them

"Harry even if you don't go to the will reading or even if everyone else doesn't go will reading it's like he will comeback. Harry you have to accept it Sirius is gone and his not coming back I know it's hard to do that and that's why I'm here to help you through it if you let me." Tonks said

"I know Tonks but damn it it's my fault his gone Sirius is dead because of my it's my fault" Harry said crying again onto Tonks shoulder and once again she started to rub his back

"No it isn't Harry you went there hoping to help Sirius thinking he was in trouble and when he found out he went there to help you. If anything you loved each other so much you both where willing to sacrifice each other's life for one and another." Tonks said

"But if I had just known that was a trick then Sirius wouldn't have come and he would still be here" Harry said as he sobbed on her shoulder

"Okay in away it is your fault maybe if you study Occlumency better and maybe if you thought about it maybe you won't have gone and Sirius wouldn't have died. But it's partially Sirius fault also I mean if he just didn't charge so reckless in there and if he didn't play around with Bellatrix he wouldn't have gotten blasted by her spell. And don't forget about Bellatrix or Voldemort there to blame as well I mean Voldemort was the one to send his Death Eaters and Bellatrix was the one to finish Sirius off." Tonks explained

"So you see you aren't the only one to blame heck even Kreacher and me have partially blame for Sirius death." Tonks added

"Wait Tonks how are you to blame I mean Kreacher I can understand he lied to me but I don't know how your to blame for Sirius's death." Harry asked a bit confused

"Well I was the first one to fight Bellatrix if I could had beaten her then Sirius wouldn't have had to fight her and wouldn't be dead." Tonks said as she started to cry again herself on to Harry's shoulders

"Come on Tonks you can't blame yourself for that I mean Bellatrix is a very skilled fighter" Harry said comforting the girl

"Just like you shouldn't blame yourself" Tonks said

"Everyone makes mistakes Harry and yes sometimes others will get hurt because of them and maybe even die because of those mistakes. But we must learn from these mistakes and make sure we don't make them again." Tonks added before Harry could say anything

"I know Tonks but it's just so hard" Harry said into her shoulder

"I know Harry…I know that's why I'm here to help you the best I can if you let me" Tonks replied Harry just nodded into her should which she took as yes he'll let her help him

They just sat there on the bed in the dark holding each other and crying a bit for about thirty minutes or so until Harry finally spoke.

"Tonks I'll go to the will reading but only if you'll take me there" Harry said

"Of course Harry that was my plain in the first place that's why I talked to you about it" Tonks said with a small smile they sat there in quite again holding each other for sometime

"Well I should probably get back outside and continue my guard duty and let you get some rest" Tonks said as she let go of Harry tried to get up only for Harry to stop her

"Please Tonks stay you know I don't get much rest and I really don't want to be alone any more at moment so please stay." Harry asked

"I don't know Harry if I'm not down there when the next guard comes I can get into a whole lot of trouble and then I won't be able to take you to the will reading." Tonks said thou she really would like to stay with Harry

"What time do you switch with the next guard? And who is it?" Harry asked her

"I switch with Dung at 8:00" Tonks replied

"Well it's only 3:35 right now so you have plenty of time before he show's up plus he doesn't have a fake eye like Moody's so even if he shows up early he won't know your up here with me." Harry explained

"That's true thou I should leave five minutes before my shift is up because sometimes Dung doesn't all was show up and one of us usually have to do his shift for him." Tonks replied

"That's fine" was Harry's reply

"Okay well if I am going to stay why, don't we at lease lay down alright." Tonks said Harry just nodded his head in agreement as they lay down on the bed and held each other

As the night went on both of them would nod off every now and again but neither really slept that long especially Harry. They stayed like that not really talking especially Harry who at the time really didn't wish to talk until about 7:55 when Tonks left to go back down to her guard post. Until Dung arrived to relieve her of her duty and allowed her to go home so and get some sleep thou she would return to get Harry later that day only without them knowing.

**(Else where with Voldemort)**

"Now Bellatrix you will take that portkey to Gringotts since the Goblins are being neutral for the time being. They will what to take the wands of all the wizards that are in there bank so not to have any fights there. That is why I gave you that extra wand when the Goblins ask for your wand give them that one. Just make sure you have your wand in the wand hold I gave you it will make it so that the Goblins can't detect it." Voldemort explained

"Don't worry my lord the wand holder is strapped to my ankle with my wand placed in it." Bellatrix responded

"Good now the rest of us will go causes some trouble to get Dumbledore and this little clubs attention if my plan goes accordingly. Then Dumbledore and his members will come to stop uses which will most likely leave Harry all alone or at lease only leave him with one guard." Voldemort further explained

"Now Bellatrix you should be fine since Potter and his guard aren't expecting an attack and they will be disarmed but activate the orb as soon as you can. Now everyone will be with me and we will bring three Giants, three Trolls, and half of the Dementor's with use we should be able to keep them busy for at less a half hour or so." Voldemort added everyone nodded understanding the plan

"Good let's go" Voldemort said before everyone vanished

**(With Dumbledore)**

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking out the window seeing the Forbidden Forest and the gate to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was lost in his own thoughts about how his plains were going so far everything since Harry turned eleven has gone according to plain. Hagrid got him from the Dursleys and told him about Voldemort and how all Slytherin's are evil. So Harry wouldn't want to be placed in that house in which he would learn of how the wizard world works and most like learn to defend him self.

And then with Harry's first year Harry defeated the possession Quirrell and saved the Sorcerer Stone and in second year he saved Ginny his soon to be future wife thou Harry didn't know that of course. From the piece of Voldemort's soul and killed the Basilisk then in third year things almost got screwed up. When Sirius Black turned out to be innocent and Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray the Potters thou of course Dumbledore already knew this as well. But Dumbledore let Sirius go to Azkaban to make sure his plain workout but when Harry, Remus, and the others found out he was innocent and had captured Peter.

Now luckily it was a full moon and Remus forgot to take his position so Peter was able to escape and without any hard proof that Sirius was innocent. Sirius had to escape and go on the run which meant he couldn't adopt Harry and take him from the Dursleys. This was good for Dumbledore since if Harry left from there it would ruin his plains.

Then fourth year and fifth year went to plain except Voldemort came back a little sooner the Dumbledore would had liked thanks to the fake Moody and one of the students died in the process. But these things happen and thanks to Umbridge for using her bloody quill and lack of teaching proper DADA it drove Harry to dislike the Ministry and closer to him. Thou when Sirius had died and Harry found out of the Prophecy Harry did get quite upset and decimated his trinkets.

Thou Dumbledore didn't mind to much thou dangerous as Harry was when he was in rage it did make it easier for him to control Harry. And after leaving Harry at his aunt and uncles house for about two month with no contact what so ever from anyone would make Harry more easily controllable when he had to get Harry himself. And even if Harry was still mad at him, he will just get Ron and Hermione to make Harry see that Dumbledore was only trying to protect Harry for what he thought was for his own good.

It all was made Dumbledore chuckle when he about how Harry didn't know that his own best friends were spying on him for Dumbledore. Thou it wasn't hard for him to get them to do it Ron was by far the easiest with some galleon here and some galleon there the boy would do anything he would even give you a blowjob. Thou the rest of the Weasley's were pretty much the same way as long as you gave them the right amount of money they would do anything. Except for Ginny who wanted the money as well as to have Harry as her future husband which Dumbledore did not care about! The Weasley's where easy to manipulate so if Harry married into the family he would just be easier to manipulate. Hermione of course was a bit harder to get aboard for this he had to convince her, she was only doing this for Harry's own good plus he told her; he would give her some ancient books on magic. That haven't been study by anyone for sometime except by him she practically jump him when he said that he swore the girl would whore herself out for a book about things she didn't know.

And now for this up coming year Dumbledore's plain was to go to Sirius will reading for Harry telling the goblins that Harry was not in the right mind to be there. And was he had control of the things that Sirius left for Harry which he of course would only take control of until he thought Harry was ready for it. And then a couple of weeks later he would go collect Harry which by then Harry should have forgiven him.

And then he would take Harry with him to go get a new teacher which Dumbledore would leave Harry alone with said teacher. As a test of how loyal Harry was to him by seeing if Harry could convince the teacher to comeback to Hogwarts himself without him having to do it. After words Dumbledore would then drop Harry off at the Weasley's who love him oh so much and then once Harry was back at Hogwarts. He would then start training Harry himself nothing physical of course just to look over memories of Voldemort. And as he did this he would slowly slip in small amounts of love position into Harry's drinks which will make Harry think his falling in love with Ginny so not to raise suspicions.

This would seal the deal with the Weasley's he made to take the boy in and pretend to love him plus it would help occupied the boy's time and not question why he wasn't training him physically.

As Dumbledore was lost in his thought a green flame shot up in his fireplace and stepping out of it with a clank was a grizzly old man. With one eye that was small, dark, and beady the other was as round as a coin and was electric blue and seemed to be spinning freely on its own.

"Albus" The grizzly man said

"Oh hello Alastor to what do I owe the pleasure" Dumbledore asked as he turned round in his chair to look at his old friend

"Voldemort is attacking an Orphanage just about a quarter mile from where Potter lives and there path of destruction is leading them close to where the kid is." Moody said

"Hum I doubt that Voldemort actually knows where Harry is at if anything it is just a coincidence that he is sticking close to the boy. But still we should go intercept them so they don't find out where Harry is call all members of the order but Hagrid and Remus there both still on missions and can't be interrupted. As well as how ever is watching Harry but make sure they know what is going on and to be ready incase he have to have them portkey Harry out of there." The Headmaster said Moody nodded his head before he pulled a circler mirror from one of his coat pockets

"Attention all Order members" He said to the mirror

**(With Harry and Tonks)**

Harry and Tonks where walking through the doors of Gringotts as Moody was telling Dumbledore about Voldemort's attack. After Tonks was relieved of her guard duty by Dung she went home where she got a couple of hours of sleep and freshened up a bit. And then apparated to Harry's room who was also freshen up and getting ready for when Tonks showed up once she was there and Harry was ready. She grabbed onto him and apparated the both of them to the Leaky Cauldron and from there they went to Gringotts.

"Wands please" Tonks and Harry both looked surprise when they saw a goblin sitting at a both just net to the door with his hand out stretched.

"What? Why?" Tonks had asked

"Well since it's now common knowledge that the Dark Lord has in fact return we goblin's intend to stay out of this war and remain natural. And to do this we most take the wand of every wizard and witch that pass through are doors so we don't have to worry about any magical fights that may occur while here in the bank. Do not worry you will receive her wand back when you leave the bank and we make sure to put special charms on all the wands so you will get your back and not someone else's." The Goblin explained

"Well that still doesn't make me want to give my wand up any better" Tonks said a bit irritated

"Well then apparently your business here isn't that important then is it because no one with any type of magical devices or wand is allowed to go any further then this. Unless they hand over all there magical devices and wand and you should know that there is nothing the Ministry can do about it either. Since even the Ministry's laws can only go so far here so you can either leave your wand and magical devices here or you can leave the back now." The Goblin said

Tonks was very anger about this she really didn't what to give her wand to someone else unless she trusted them and she did not trust the goblin.

"Tonks lets just hand him are wands I mean if all the other witches and wizards handed there's to him then I doubt we have to worry about dueling anyone. Plus from what it sounds like even if we see any Death Eaters here there's nothing you can do about it until they leave here." Harry said

"Yea well how do we know if these goblins aren't actually working for Voldemort already?" Tonks asked still a bit irritated

"Mama I already said we goblins are neutral and we plain on stay neutral as long as possible thru this war because getting involve would just cause use to lose money." The Goblin said

"Is that all you goblins care about" Tonks said very angrily

"Well it is what make's the world go around" The Goblin said with a grin

"Tonks lets just hand him are wands I don't want all the trouble you went thru to get me here to go to waste." Harry said to calm the metamorphs down

Tonks looked at Harry's pleading face and after a few deep breathe to calm down she reached into her pockets and pulled out her wand and a pocket mirror

"Fine" Tonks said putting her wand and the mirror into the goblins hand

Harry gave her a very happy smile which she returned as he gave his wand to the goblin too but his smile soon turned into a slight frown when he saw the mirror.

"Hey Tonks what's with the mirror?" Harry asked fearing the answer

"Oh the mirror's it's enchanted to work kind of like a muggle cell phone it lets all Order members talk to each other. We just have to say the name of the person we wish to talk to and it will contact us to that person's mirror or if we need to talk to all members of the Order we say calling all Order members." Tonks explained

After she said that she noticed that Harry's frown got bigger and he looked much sadder not as sad as he was last night but pretty close.

"Harry what's wrong" Tonks asked her voice full of concern for him

"Oh it's um…" But Harry stopped and saw that Tonks had nothing but concern for him and she had been very nice to him last night so he let out a big sigh

"It's just last year before we went back to Hogwarts for the end of Christmas brake S…Sirius gave me a brown package that contain a mirror just like that. But I didn't know that he just told me it would be something that would let me contact him if needed to. But ever since that article in the Daily Prophet that let everyone know that Sirius was in London I didn't want to use it and make him come outside and get caught. So I just left it in my trunk and forgot about it if I had just remembered it then I could have talk Sirius thru that. Instead of having to brake into Umbridge's office and use her fireplace and then I wouldn't have thought that Sirius was at the Ministry and he would still be here." Harry said sadly as tears were ready to come, Tonks seeing this grabbed Harry into a hug

"Come Harry I thought we already talked about this it's not your fault he's gone." Tonks said as she held Harry

"I know but still" Harry said crying a bit as Tonks just held him closer

"As much fun as I'm having here watching your display of emotions there are other people waiting in line you know." The Goblin said irritated

Tonks and Harry then turned around to see a line of wizards and witches that went out both of the doors of Gringotts. And most of the people where looking at the two very irritated and where mumbling things like 'Hurry up' and 'We don't have all day' which made the two of them blush a bit for holding each other like that in front of so many people.

"And there's one last thing I need to do before I can let you go" Goblin added not paying any attention to the people in line

"What you want to do a cavity search to" said a very irritated metamorphes for the fact that she had to give up her wand and now there was something else to be done and she had to let go of cute green eye boy.

"No miss I need a few drops of your blood for these" The Goblin said as he flicked one of his long fingers two strange objects appeared

The objects where triangle in shape but the edge's of it were round; they were light blue with three black lines that where about 1/16 of a centimeter deep. The black lines went from the corner edges of the triangle and met near the flat top of it and in the middle of where the lines met was a light blue gem and about the size of a quarter. The object was about a foot in length and was six inches thick and the flat top was about four inches in width and the width of it slowly got smaller as it went down to the circler pointed end.

"I need a few drops of your blood on the gem with it the gem will synchronize to you so almost no one else but you can open it not even us goblins can open it once the devices is synchronize to you." The Goblin said as he touched the gem on each device's causing the flat tops of them to pop open reviling the devices are hollow.

Tonks had put her mirror and wand in one of the devices while Harry put his wand in the other after that they both shut the tops of them. The goblin then handed the two a small knife which both of them used to poke there fingers and let a few drops of there blood fall on the gems. As there blood fall on to the gems the gems began to light up and vibrate a bit once the light died down and it stopped vibrating. Harry and Tonks notice the gems had changed colors Harry's had changed to emerald green while Tonks had changed to hot pink.

"Alright you are done you may leave now" The goblin said as he took the devices and placed them under his counter

"Damn Goblins" said a very irritated Tonks as she and Harry walked toward one of the Goblin tellers

"Come on Tonks leave them alone there just trying to stay out this war the best they can." Harry said

"What there doing is being cowards the lot of them it's not like a lot of us what to even be in this war but we are and some of us have no choice in this matter at all." Tonks said angrily as they got into line waiting for one of the tellers to be free to see them

"More then you know" Harry mumbled but Tonks heard him still

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Tonks asked confused by his comment

"It's…It's nothing Tonks" Harry said looking away from her

Knowing if he looked at her; he would teller her everything and he couldn't do that not yet if he told her, she may get hurt or worse and Harry couldn't have that. It was strange but Harry knew if she was ever got hurt or killed because of him, Harry couldn't live with himself it would hurt more then losing Sirius.

And Harry couldn't for the love of him figure out why he would fell that way about Tonks I mean yes he did have a crush on her since he met her. But still they only talked a few times over last year he really didn't know much about her accept that she was beautiful, smart, funny, and fun to be around. Yea she might be a bit clumsy but it was that imperfection that made her so perfect.

"Harry; earth to Harry you still there" Harry was soon broken out of his thoughts by the girl he was just thinking of as she waved her hand in front of his face

"Uh…What" Harry asked

"Don't do that Harry for a second I thought something was wrong with you" Tonks said very worriedly

"Sorry Tonks I didn't mean to worry you I guess I was just deep in thought" Harry said

"Well don't do that again while were here okay" Tonks said like mother scolding a child which made Harry lower his head in shame for worry the cute metamorphs

Tonks frowned at Harry feeling a bit shamed herself now for scolding Harry she didn't mean to she was just worried about the cute green eyed boy.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound mean or anything I was just worried about you is all I mean if you haven't notice a lot of bad things seem to keep happening to you. And when you spaced out there I thought something was really wrong with you and that got me really worried." Tonks said with a mixture of sadness and worry in her voice

"It's okay Tonks I you where just worried I just got lose in my own thoughts. I promise I'll do my best to make sure I don't space out anymore okay." Harry said smiling at her as she smiled about

"So what where you thinking about was it about when I asked you what you meant by the comment you said earlier?" Tonks asked which made Harry look away from her again

"You don't have to tell me I just wanted to know so I can help you with anything but its okay if you don't want it." Tonks said with a sad tone as she looked away from Harry which made Harry sad

"Tonks it's not that I don't trust you or don't want your help it's just I'm not ready to talk about it yet to anyone. The information that I know of could get a lot more people hurt because of me and after Sirius going thou the vial and everyone else getting hurt." Harry said

"And before you say anything I know you said that the incident at the DoM isn't my fault I just made a mistake. And maybe you're right maybe it was a mistake but I can't make any more mistakes that might cost people there lives so for now I can't tell anyone what I know." Harry added

"I understand" Tonks said thou still a little sad and keep looking at the ground

Harry then grabbed Tonks by her chin and pulled her face towards him until they made eye contact.

"But Tonks when I am ready to talk about it I'll make sure your one of the first few people who I do tell okay." Harry said with a small smile which made Tonks smile a bit

"You better mister or else I'll have to kick your ass" Tonks said as she playfully hit Harry's shoulder

"Next" One of the goblin tellers said

"Come on lets get this will reading over with" Harry said as he and Tonks walked over to the teller

"State your business" The Goblin said

"We are here for the reading of Sirius Black will" Tonks said as she showed the goblin her letter that she had received about Sirius's will reading

"And sir where is your letter" The Goblin asked after he looked over Tonks letter

"That is another thing we would like to talk to you about it seems Harry Potter never got his letter and I know for a fact that Sirius Black thought of Harry as his own son. And would mention him in his will I'm thinking that Harry's letter possible got lost or forgot to get sent or something." Tonks answered

"Well I doubt the bird got lost there trained very well into locking there targets anywhere in England and we goblins very throe when we are working on business and rarely make mistakes like that." The Goblin said

"But I will check into it and let the goblin doing the will reading know also so he can check if Mister Potter is mentioned in the will. Until then you both may wait in the room in which the will reading is taking place when the goblin doing the will reading shows up. He will let you know if Mister Potter is in fact mentioned in the will or not. If you are in fact mentioned in the will Mister Potter you can stay but if you are not mentioned in the will you will be asked to leave the room while the reading is in progress. Until the reading is down is that understood Mister Potter." The Goblin said

"Yes" Harry responded nodded

"Sawtooth" The goblin called out soon another goblin joined them

"Yes sir" The goblin Sawtooth said

"I would like you to take this two to will reading room 3" The goblin said

"Of course sir" Sawtooth said with a slight bow

"Follow me" Sawtooth said looking at Harry and Tonks

The three of them walked down a long corridor in silent's the corridor that seemed to be much longer then it should have been for a building these size. If it was for the fact that Harry knew about magic he would have been weird out by this or thought that this was a funny house or something.

"So Tonks who else do you think will be at the will reading?" Harry asked breaking the silents

"Well Remus of course, Ron and Hermione to since they are your best friends and have been there for you so I think Sirius would give them something for that, the rest of the Weasley family as well since they looked out for you as on of there own, and Professor Dumbledore as well Since he is the secret-keeper of the house." Tonks said but stopped when she notice that Harry flinched at Dumbledore name

"Harry what's wrong?" Tonks asked for a second time that day

"It's…It's nothing Tonks" Harry said but he caught the look that told him she wasn't buying it Harry bit his lip thinking if he should tell her or not and decided to just tell her a little

"Well okay you see after Sirius fall behind the vial and the battle with Voldemort, Dumbledore portkeyed me back to his office where he told me something. And yes it's about the information that I'm not telling you at the moment anyway when he told me I was very angry and I'm still kinda am anger at him." Harry explained

"Oh yea think I remembering here something about you being mad at Professor Dumbledore but I don't think anyone knows what it was about." Tonks said as she tried to remember what she was told about that

"Really I'm surprise I mean when someone wrecked the Headmasters office you would think everyone would know about it. Especial if it happened at Hogwarts where news travels faster then the speed of light there." Harry said with a slight smirk

"You wrecked the Headmasters office" Tonks said in shock

"Well I just broke some of his trinkets and stuff" Harry said with a shrug from his shoulders

"Damn Harry what ever Dumbledore told you must have really pissed you off" Tonks said

"Trust me it did that's why I'm still mad at him" Harry said

"Well while were here try not to brake any of the goblins stuff or attack Dumbledore okay" Tonks said

"Don't; worry I won't break any thing of the goblin's it would cost me an arm and a leg to pay for it if I did that." Harry said with a small smile

"You got that right" Sawtooth said not even turning to look at them as they continued walking down the corridor

"And I won't attack Dumbledore unless he really pisses me off and even then I might not do it" Harry said

"That's good because I would hate to have to be the one to take you to the Ministry for beating up an old man." Tonks said with a smile which made Harry smile a little

"So who else do you think will show up at the will reading?" Harry asked

"Well Narcissa and Draco might be there to since in pureblood family will's the person most at lease mention all members of the family in there will but I doubt Sirius actually left them anything." Tonks said Harry just nodded his head until he realized something

"Tonks you said that pureblood family will's most mention all member of the family so does that mean that." Harry began to say but couldn't finish

"Yes Harry there's a good chance Bellatrix may very well be there she is Sirius cousin no matter how badly we wish she wasn't so she will be mentioned in the will. Which mean's she also got a letter about the will reading and might end up coming and if she does there's nothing we can do since this area is a neutral zone. And the goblins have there own portkey area so she can portkey to and from here so I can't have other Auror's wait outside for her." Tonks said

"Tonks I don't know what I'll do if I see her" Harry said as he clutched his fist

"This is why we take your wands away from you when you enter" Sawtooth answered instead of Tonks

"These why we don't have to worry about any magical duels going on and we have goblin guards around at all times to stop any physical fights. And you should know if you do start any fights here you will be kicked out and banded from Gringotts for two weeks. So my advice to you Mister Potter is to keep yourself calm and just ignore her and do not worry Bellatrix will be on her best behavior as well if she does show up." Sawtooth said

"Well here we are" Sawtooth announced as they stopped in front of a door

The door was dark brown and looked like it was made of Mahogany wood and the door knob was made of gold and was in the shape of a dragon head.

"You can wait inside the goblin that is doing the will reading should be here in about fifteen to thirty minutes." Sawtooth said

"Why is he taking so long?" Tonks asked

"He is still attending some other business and we are also waiting for the other people to show so far only one other person has shown up so far." Sawtooth said Harry and Tonks where trying to figure out who was the person already in the room

"Well I'll be taking my leave now" Sawtooth said and then walked way

"I guess we should go in now" Tonks said Harry just nodded his head

With that Tonks grabbed the door knob and turned it clockwise and pushed the door in words.

**(With Voldemort and Dumbledore)**

The moment that Dumbledore and most of his members of the Order of the Phoenix got to Voldemort and his cronies. They instantly confronted them began to battle one and another; multitude of colored spells where flying every where. Many of the spells missed there initial targets and would impact the surroundings sending pieces of debris flying in all directions.

And so far thru out the battle lucky or unlucky depending on how you looked at it no one on either side had been killed yet. Many had cuts, a few broken bones, or were unconscious the only people who where dead were the thirty-seven muggles that Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed before the Order showed up.

And in the middle of this battle two of the most powerful wizard's in England dueled one and another.

"It looks like your starting to get tired Dumbledore" Voldemort said with a sinister grin as his spell clashed with Dumbledore's making them ricochet off one and another and slammed into something else

"Quite the contrary Tom I'm about to caught my second wind" Dumbledore said as if they were talk over tea while he launched another spell at Voldemort

"It's Voldemort now Dumbledore" Voldemort said irritated as he dodge the old man's spell and sent one of his own at him

"What every you say Tom. So what brings you out on this lovely day?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured a shield to block the spell

"Oh I just wish to talk to you is all" Voldemort said with another sinister smirk as he took a quick break from throwing spells

"You know you could have all was owl or floo me if you wish to talk" Dumbledore stated as he lowered the shield a bit

"But what fun would that be" Voldemort said as he decided to launch a couple of spells at Dumbledore

Taking advantage of Dumbledore guard been down but Dumbledore was about to bring the shield back in time blocking the spells.

"So what is it you wish to talk about Tom?" Dumbledore asked as he brought up his shield again to block the spells which the shield did but now had many cracks in it

"Oh just on how you and every other wizard and witch will surrender to me." Voldemort replied

"You should know by now that me and many other wizards and witches will not surrender to you we will fight with everything we have to the very end." Dumbledore said as he launched a few spells at Voldemort

"Oh you and every other witch and wizard can fight me with everything you have but you know as well as I do that there is only one person who can really beat me." Voldemort said with one of the most evil smirk he could muster while dodging the spells; Dumbledore looked at him in shock for a second but quickly covered it up

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Dumbledore said as if he truly didn't know what he was talking about

"Oh don't try playing dumb with me Dumbledore you see thanks to Potter not being able to learn Occlumency properly and with the events of his Godfather death. Potter's mind was weak enough for me to see his memory of you telling him the prophecy so I now know the only person who can kill me is him." The Dark Lord said while Dumbledore cursed the boy under his breath.

"You are correct Tom; Harry is the only one who can defeat you. And he will." Dumbledore said as he dodged a spell from Voldemort

"For once I agree with you Dumbledore; Harry could possibly defeat me. I mean if he knows of a power I don't he could use it to kill me." Voldemort said with a smile that made Dumbledore uneasy

"That is why I plain to get rid of Potter once and for all." Voldemort said

"Oh and how are you going to do that Tom?" Dumbledore asked starting to fell a little uneasy now

"I mean he is in a secure location that you or your follows don't know of and is being guarded so I don't see how you're going to get to him." Dumbledore added

"Oh you see first off I'm not the one going to get rid of Potter my most loyal servant will and how she is going to get to him is easy. You see the death of his Godfather was more useful then you think not only did it help weaken his mind but his Godfather loved him. And like any good Godfather he put Harry's name in his will which Harry will go to and my loyal servant will be there waiting for the boy. And once he is there she will spring the trap and not even any guards that you have with him can stop it or protect the boy once the trap is sprung." Voldemort said with a chuckle

"Throe I wonder which Order member is guarding the boy I mean it looks like most of the Order is here fighting there seem to be only a couple missing and one of them is dead so which of them is guarding the boy." Voldemort wondered out loud

He was of course correct there were three members of Dumbledore's Order that where missing one of them were Sirius who was dead of course. The other was Mundungus but he was the one guarding Harry at the moment. And the last one was Tonks but Dumbledore didn't know where the hell she was for some reason she wasn't answering her two way mirror. But Dumbledore didn't care about her at the moment yes she was a pretty good duelist but she was very clumsy. And would most like get in the way more then anything her only real use was her metamophs powers.

"Well Tom I hate to disappoint you but Harry is not quite ready to face Sirius will reading so I'm not allowing him to go. So it looks like your plain is a failure." Dumbledore said with his own smile

Voldemort was gritting his teeth in anger that his plain already failed before it even started but thought the he could use this to his advantage. Maybe make the boy see that Dumbledore is manipulating him and trying to control him and make the boy join him instead. Yes that could work he could even give Bellatrix to Potter to do what he wish with her again he might loose a loyal servant but it was worth it as long as it worked. Suddenly Voldemort felt something warm and vibrating in his right front pocket of the inside of his rode that broke him from his thoughts.

"Well Dumbledore we'll see if your right or not in a second" Voldemort said as he reached into the pocket and brought out a square mirror

"What is it Bellatrix" Voldemort asked the mirror

"_Sir I can hear the Potter boy he's just a few feet out from the door he should be entering the room in just a few minutes._" Bellatrix said

Voldemort slowly looked up from the mirror to Dumbledore with a huge grin on his face while Dumbledore looked extremely pale and surprise at what he just heard.

'_How did the boy get there he still should be at his aunt and uncles house Mundungus would had seen the boy leave and either stopped him or contacted us and let us know that Harry had left._' Dumbledore thought

"_Sir I can hear a female with him if I'm correct it sounds like my niece Nymphadora._" Bellatrix said thru the mirror

'_Damn that metamorphs bitch what the hell is wrong with her, she could get Harry killed and if that happened he wouldn't have anyway to kill Voldemort and make my self look great._' Dumbledore thought angrily

"_Sir they're about to enter the room I'll contact you the after I spring the trap_" With that the mirror cut off and Voldemort placed it back into his front pocket

"Well Dumbledore I will take that as my queue to leave" Voldemort said with a big grin on his snake face

"RETREAT" Voldemort shout

Suddenly the air was filled with loud pops as Voldemort as his Death Eaters apparated way, the Dementor's simple fly way thru the sky, and the Giants portkey's they where given activated taking them way from there.

"Damn it we all most go now"

And just as they where about to apparate out of there an oranges-red light went thru the sky making it look like there was some type of dome over them.

"Damn it Anti-Disapparition and portkey wards it looks like Voldemort had some man on the side to put this up the moment he and the other's left." Moody yelled out

"Moody why didn't see them with your eye" Dumbledore said

"Well the barrier looks to be at lease about a half a mile in diameter" Bill Weasley shouts out

"And my I can only see up to about thirty feet" Moody called out

"But how I doubt any of You-Know-Who's man are even strong enough to make a ward that big even if it was half of his man that did it together." Arthur said

"If anything the moment Voldemort and his man apparated out of here they went where is other men where and helped them with the wards. But it probably took every ounce of magic they had to make them this big still and knowing Voldemort they all probably had portkey's on them. So the moment the wards where up they could still get back to there base but the wards will probably only hold for a good fifteen maybe twenty minutes." Moody said

"But why did they through up the wards if they were all just going to leave I mean I can understand You-Know-Who and his Death Eater's leaving. But why not let the Giant's and the Dementor's stay when we can't retreat and let them attack use?" Shacklebolt asked

"Quick everyone run to the edge of the ward as fast as you can." Dumbledore shouted out as he started to run as fast as he could which wasn't really that fast

'_Damn it Fawkes is still recovering from a burn day so I can't call him to take me to Gringotts_' the old man thought as he tried to speed up

"Albus what's wrong" Moody called out

"We must get to the end of the ward and apparate to Gringotts immediately Harry may be there and we must get to him before it's too late." Dumbledore called back which made everyone there start run as well

"But why is Harry at Gringotts shouldn't he be at his aunt and uncle's house" Arthur said as he ran up to Dumbledore

"I believe Nymphadora took him there to hear his Godfather's will but Voldemort has a trap set for him the moment he gets there so we must here." Dumbledore said

Which made everyone kick it into high gear sadly by the time they would get there it would be far too late to save Harry and Nymphadora.

**(A few minutes before)**

Bellatrix Lestrange one of Voldemort's most loyal, insane, and most wanted witch of all of England was sitting in a room in Gringotts. She had gotten there about twenty minutes ago and she was starting to get inpatient waiting for Harry Potter to show up. The room was about big enough to fit about ten Hagrid's in it the walls were all white and the ceiling was dark read and the floor had white and black tiles across it.

And in each of the corners was a gold pillar and the wall's were covered with goblin arm, weapons, or pictures. Bellatrix was sitting in a brown chair that had a red cushion on it to make it comfortable and there about another nineteen chairs just like that one in the room. But all the chairs where facing a very nice and big desk which behind it was an even more comfortable chair behind it. The chair looked like one of those chairs you would see rich business owners have. The one's that where so comfortable the moment you sat in it you would most likely fall a sleep in it.

"What the hell is taking Potter so long he had better get here soon I what a piece of those Order member's while I can." Bellatrix mumbled to herself as she tap the fingers of her right hand on her right knee which she had crossed over her left leg

"_So my advice to you Mister Potter is to keep yourself calm and just ignore her and do not worry Bellatrix will be on her best behavior as well if she does show up_." Said a voice that sounded like a goblin on the other side of the door

"_Well were here_" The voice then said

"About damn time too" Bellatrix said with a crazed smile on her face she then suddenly reached into one of her robe pockets and pulled out a square mirror

"Lord Voldemort" She said at the mirror

"_What is it Bellatrix?_" The Dark Lord voice asked out of the mirror

"Sir I can hear the Potter boy his just a few feet out from the door he should be in the room in just a few minutes." Bellatrix replied

"_You can wait inside the goblin that is doing the will reading should be here in about fifteen to thirty minutes_." The Goblin said

"_Why is he taking so long_?" said a familiar voice of a woman said

"Sir Ican hear a female with him if I'm correct it sounds like my niece Nymphadora" Bellatrix added

"_He is still attending some other business and we are also waiting for the other people to show so far only one other person has shown up so far_." She heard the goblin say

"_Well I'll be taking my leave now_" soon Bellatrix heard a small pair of feet walking way

"_I guess we should go in now_" The voice of Nymphadora said

"Sir there about to enter the room I'll contact you the after I spring thetrap" Bellatrix said she then but the mirror back into the pocket of her robe as the door knob turned and the door was pushed up

Bellatrix turned to look at Tonks and Harry as they walked into the room it look like at first they didn't notice her. But soon enough Harry's eyes landed on her, she say all the emotions past thru his eyes hatred, anger, rage, and even some sadness which was because she reminded him of his godfather death.

Apparently Tonks sensed Harry suddenly tense and looked at him and then looked to where his eyes were staring at. The moment her eyes saw Bellatrix, her eyes went through the same emotions Harry's did except for the sadness there just seemed to be more rage, anger, and hatred then anything. Bellatrix could see that both of them where clutching there fist which just made her smile at them which just made there anger flare high.

It looked like at any moment the two of them would jump at her and attack but with all of her will power Tonks grabbed on to Harry's right arm.

"Come on Harry lets sit over here" Tonks said as she pulled Harry over to the right side of the room as far way from Bellatrix as she could get herself and Harry

"Oh my dear niece aren't you going to greet your aunty and little bitty baby Potter didn't my cousin teach you any manners before his untimely demise." Bellatrix said in her sweet little baby voice

"Shut your mouth Lestrange as far as I'm concern my only relatives are my mother, father, and my cousin Sirius. And you don't deserve to be shown manners the only thing you deserve is the Dementor's kiss or to be thrown into the same veil you blasted Sirius in." Tonks practically yelled at her

"I'm sorry to disappoint you little Nymphadora but my blood runs thru those vein's of yours so we are related whether you like it or not." Bellatrix said with a grin

"Trust me if I could take this blood out of me I would the only thing that was good about being half Black was being related to Sirius but now his gone because of you." Tonks screamed at her

"Oh I'm pretty sure there is a couple of ways to get that blood of yours out of yourself I just doubt you'll live thru it. And about that dear cousin of mine he made me sick to think he was a pure blood but he mingled with mud-bloods and muggle's. He almost made me hate being a Black to think of him being with those mud-bloods and muggle's he dishonored the name Black. He should have had the name removed the moment he left the family to think of him as a pure-blood." Bellatrix said with disgust in her voice

"Shut up right now if anything Sirius actually gave the name Black some nobility it's you and the rest of those Death Eater's that truly dishonors the name of any pure-blood family. To make yourselves think you're better just because both of your parents are wizards. So what if you can trace you're family to back a couple of hundred years if so what I've seen plenty of wizards and witches. Who come from muggle parents or who only has one parent who's a witch or wizard be come greater then any of you." Harry said angrily as he stood up

"If you wish to stay for this will reading then just shut that mouth of yours." Harry added

"Hahahahahahahaha" Bellatrix laughed out loud

"What's so fucking funny Lestrange" Tonks said getting anger by the second

"I know for a fact that Sirius didn't leave me a damn thing just like you do the only reason I got a letter is because Sirius has to mention me in the will because were related and pure-bloods." Bellatrix said with a sinister grin that would send the devil chills down his back

"If you know Sirius didn't leave you anything then why did you come?" Tonks asked with an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she slowly stood up making sure she was in front of Harry.

"I'm just here to get rid of a pesky brat that has been getting in the why of my lord" Bellatrix said with the crazy smile of hers still on her face as she slowly stood up herself

"No offence Bellatrix but I'm pretty sure they took your wand away from you too the moment you got here." Harry said as he tried to get Tonks out of the way incase anything happen not wanting her to get hurt

But she seemed to refuse on leave the spot in front of him which he just added to her being scared which wasn't true.

"Oh your right they did take a wand from me but it wasn't mine." Bellatrix said which made Tonks and Harry even more uneasy

"Oh but don't worry I'm not going to use my wand on you two I'm going to use this" She said as she brought out the black orb which her master gave her

"But how the goblins are taking every wand and magical device any wizard and witch has on them the moment they enter?" Tonks asked looking at the orb with surprise and fear

"Oh they are but you see before getting here I enlarged one of my inside pocket of my robe and my lord placed an enchantment over the pocket as well as a wand holster. Which made them appeared invisible to any magical sensor's the goblin used so they never new I had them." Bellatrix said as she walked a bit closer to the two which made them back up

"This is the end of you once and for all Potter." Bellatrix said

She then pressed the red stone on the orb the stone started to glow and soon the orb started to vibrate as a bright white light traveled from the stone thru the deep lines of the object. Once the lights meet on the other side of the orb it started to slowly float up as it vibrated harder and faster. It was vibrating so hard and fast that you could see the very air around it shimmering and as it floated up Bellatrix slowly took a couple of steps back from it.

The Orb then began to spin extremely fast as it keep vibrating making the simmers in the air go out father suddenly with a flash and a large boom. Everything in the room that wasn't either nailed down, or had a sticky charm on it went flying back. All the chairs slammed against the door and wall and the desk was sent into the other wall on the other side of the room. Tonks and Harry where pushed against the wall since they were already close to it while Bellatrix was thrown to the floor while being pushed up against the wall opposite of Harry and Tonks.

When the flash was gone Harry and Tonks looked at the orb but the orb was no longer there now there stood. A paper thin circler object that was tall enough to let Hagrid step thru it without him having to crouch thru it and was wide enough for him too. The circular object looked like it was made of some type of blue liquid as it spun clockwise and as Harry and Tonks watched it spin it started to spin faster.

Harry watched as it spun faster and faster he started to get a bit dizzy from watching it and felt like he was going to throw up. Suddenly heard something wiping around like a breezy was making it do it Harry also felt something wiping around his ankles. Harry looked down only to see that the big bottom of his pants legs wiping around towards the circler object as if a gust of wind was blown them that way.

It seemed like Tonks noticed as well since the hems of her robe was doing the same thing both of them looked at each other confused. Soon the both of them felt the wind on them pushing them towards the circler object and they felt the wind coming faster and pushing harder. Harry then started to feel himself slowly sliding towards the circler object Harry looked at his feet seeing them slowly slide across the floor.

"What…What the hell is going on?" Harry asked at he looked up at the circular object then to Tonks who also seemed to be, being pulled towards it as well

Harry tried to walk backwards from it as did Tonks but the wind just became faster and pushed them harder towards the circler object.

"Like it Potter it's a dimensional portal it sucks in all living magical creatures in the area it is activated until there are no more. And transport's them to another dimension to bad I can't tell you which dimension it will be since no one has ever returned when this device sends them away." Bellatrix replied with her evil grin as she too was starting to be slowly pulled towards the portal as well

Both Harry and Tonks looked shocked at the news about what the portal was as they tried harder to back way from it. But they knew it would be useless to fight it since they could fell the pull getting stronger and if Bellatrix was right it would just go stronger until it got all magical creatures in the room.

"Wait if it sucks in all magical creatures there your going to get sucked in it too Bellatrix." Harry said as he realized this

"Oh I would but my lord gave me a portkey so I'll see you never." Bellatrix replied with a crackle laugh as she pulled a ring out of her pocket

After a minute Bellatrix look of pure mad happiness was replace with a bit of worry and confusing as she was still in the room and was still being pulled towards the portal.

"What the hell you stupid thing activate already." Bellatrix said as she shook the ring and smacked it a bit as she started to try and back way from the portal that was pulling her towards it much faster

"Come on work already" Bellatrix yelled at it as her eyes kept going from the ring to the portal with much worry she then reached in to the pocket of her robes every fast and pulled the square mirror out again

"Lord Voldemort…Lord Voldemort" Bellatrix cried out in worry as the pull from the portal was getting stronger by the second

"_Yes Bellatrix_" The snake man said with a grin thru the mirror

"My lord the portkey you gave me is not work for some reason and I don't know what to do." Bellatrix said with a worried look

"Oh you see Bellatrix the reason for that is because I never made the ring into a portkey in the first place." The Dark lord said with a smile as Bellatrix looked at him in shock

"_You see when the devise activates it cancels the magical effect of apparating and port key's so I thought it would be pointless to make one for you_." Voldemort explain

"But…But my lord if you knew that. Then why did you send me on this mission if I couldn't return?" She asked with fear in her voice of what the answer would be

"_Well you see Bellatrix when I hatched this plain I knew I would need to make a sacrifice now most of the Death Eaters are morons and would screw my plains up. And the one's that could do it I either still had uses for or have plains for them later so that only left you. Now I know I would be losing a very loyal servant and strong witch but you are replaceable Bellatrix. For I can all was get a new strong and loyal witch maybe one this is even more loyal and stronger then you. Plus remember Bellatrix you are doing this for me well this is good-bye my dear Bellatrix_." With that Voldemort's face vanished from the mirror

The moment Voldemort's face was gone Bellatrix heart shattered into a thousand little piece's her arms fell to her side lifeless. Making her drop the mirror and ring; which the mirror had shattered it self once it hit the ground, and the ring just bounced around on the ground a bit before it came to a stop halfway toward the portal.

Soon the rest of Bellatrix body seemed to go lifeless as she stopped trying to fight the pull of the portal and just let herself be pulled off her feet and be pulled towards the portal. At the same time Harry and Tonks kept trying to fight the portal but got pulled off of there feet and were pulled into the portal the same time as Bellatrix. The moment that all three where pulled in the portal began to shrink and kept shrinking until it did that bright star flash showing the portal was closed.

Twenty-five minutes later Dumbledore and his order members final arrived at the bank then another thirty minutes after finally getting thru the wand drop off. Another fifteen minutes to get to a goblin teller and then ten minutes to finally get to the will reading room. Dumbledore and the Order member's will learn they were to late to save Harry **(A/N Duh)** ten minutes later the rest of the wizard world will learn there savoir disappeared.

Soon fear would spread over all of England all wizards and witches would become jumpy and paranoid thinking an attack would come when they turned a corner. Some wizards and witches where thinking what to do to stay safe, while others thought on how to get out of the country, many were thinking where their savior was and wondered why he left, while some were thinking if it wasn't to late to join the dark lord.

While in all that time Voldemort was lying in his bed with the mirror still in his hand as he chuckled in the candle light that lit his room. He and the rest of his Death Eaters would be laid out for about three to five months from the magical exhaustion of making the escape blocker wards. But three to five month was a small price to pay for he could no longer feel the connection he had with the boy any longer. So now Harry Potter the savoir of the wizard world out of his way and there was no one in the world to stop him.

* * *

**Well I hope this story is to everyone's liking I know there are probably spelling and grammar errors but like I said I don't have a beta. And unless you wish to beta or me please keep the spelling and grammar comments to yourselves. I don't mean to sound or be mean but I know my spelling and grammar is bad. But I'm tired of people sending me hundreds of PM's that ask me to update and when am going to update so I decided just to update and let people deal with spelling and grammar problems.**

**Now besides the story like I was saying before hand I have a new vote going on that is posted on my profile it's on the very top of it. Let me tell you what it is about I had an idea for a Harry Potter/One Piece crossover or well more of semi crossover. What I was thinking was that Harry would find a Devil Fruit of course he won't know what it is and for some reason or another he eats it.**

**But the main problem am having is what Devil Fruit should he eat now there are a lot of choices to choose room. As well as there are three classes of Devil Fruits so to solve this problem I've decided to have two voting polls the first will be of which of the three classes should Harry's Devil Fruit be from. Now the poll will tell you about each class now the poll will be open for another week after which. Which ever Devil Fruit wins I will choose about five or so of the type of class fruit which I like and have another voting poll up to see which fruit Harry gets. I hope all of you who read this story will understand about the long updates and will vote on my poll. Now remember what fruit Harry gets will decided how that story will do so please choose wise.**


	2. Arrival

**Hello everyone long time no see sorry as many of you know from my notes I had some computer problems and I might have had some of this sooner but then I didn't have a beta. I have one now or well kinda he isn't to good at his English either but he did fix most of my words and made it better or at lease I think he did. So I would like to congratulate Xadro for looking over my work and fixing my mistakes and making my sentence structure better. So please everyone give him a hand and if some of you out there still find grammar and spelling problems well what can I say am human and so is my beta well at lease as far as I know lol. But still people make mistakes even great writers so please be easy on me and I will try to update The Legend of Naruto and The New Age of Magic soon as possible. I've just had some problems concentrating on them because well some of the reason is writers block but mostly because I've head a lot of story idea's popping in my head and I just can't concentrate when I have new one's or well it makes it harder to concentrate on my current one's. Anyway enough of that we are here to read the story nothing more so lets beginning.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is connected to Marvel if I did Harry would be more kick ass and I would be rich as fuck.**

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**

* * *

Harry felt like he had been traveling through the multi-colored vortex for hours. When he had first gotten sucked into it, he along with Tonks were screaming their heads off. But after a while their throats started to hurt form screaming for so long, so they stopped, plus it didn't look like they were in any real danger or at least, not yet.

Harry looked to his right and saw that Tonks was still next to him; as if she felt his eyes on her Tonks looked back at him and gave him a small smile. He knew she was worried and scared and was only smiling to re-insure him that things would be okay, which he knew it probably won't be. But he gave her a smile back to re-insure her as well; he didn't need to look behind himself to know Bellatrix was still there. Since he hadn't notice her move towards them at all he couldn't find it in him to care about her. The only thing on his mind right now was to get Tonks and himself out of this vortex safely or at least get Tonks out of the vortex safely.

After they arrived at where the vortex was taking them he can begin to worry about Bellatrix, though he doubted she was much of a threat at the time being anyway. Ever since Voldemort told her he had planned on sacrificing her from the beginning as part of his plan and couldn't care less about her anyway she had been as meek as a puppy.

"Harry I see a white light ahead of us I think it's the way out!" Tonks exclaimed while pointing at what seemed like the end of the vortex.

Harry turned back to look at where Tonks was pointing and saw that she was right there was a bright white light ahead of them, like the kind you would see after traveling through a tunnel.

"I think you're right Tonks but we need to be ready and on our toes since we don't know where we are going to land and what we may encounter. Knowing Voldemort we aren't going to end up somewhere nice." Harry said; Tonks just nodded her head in agreement

Harry was a bit worried as they got closer and closer to the white light because he didn't know where they would end up. For all he knew they would come out over the middle of the ocean or a bed of spike or even at the feet of Voldemort and without their wands or anything else they will be defenseless against anything that could be hostile.

"Here it comes" Tonks said

Harry had to close his eyes as he and Tonks entered the bright light, he put his hand out in front of himself to brace himself for the fall. Which was a good idea since the next thing he felt was hitting hard ground, luckily his hands were able to soften his fall, but it still hurt. At his right side he heard someone land next to him and not a second later he felt someone land on him and the person next to him, if he interpreted the huff he heard correctly. Luckily the person who landed on them rolled off and behind them soon after she crash landed on them. Harry was about to pick himself up and open his eyes when some other stuff started to rain down upon them; it felt like pieces of wood and bits of glass so he was guessing it was the stuff that also got sucked in with them. The stuff raining down upon them soon ended with a loud clanging sound, but Harry laid there on the ground for a few more minutes to see if anything else fell from the sky.

Luckily nothing did so Harry slowly got up and opened his eyes to take a look around them; the first thing he observed was that it was Tonks that landed next to him and Bellatrix who landed on top of them. Both women were still laying on the ground still but that was because they were still getting over the harsh landing upon their arrival at this unknown place. Harry didn't give a damn about Bellatrix and went straight to Tonks to see if she was alright.

"Tonks, Tonks are you alright" Harry asked worriedly about his pink haired friend

"Don't worry I'm fine, just a bit portal sick or something like that, just give me a minute or two to get hold of myself alright." Tonks groaned out

"Don't worry Tonks you just lay there until you feel better alright, I'll take care of everything until then." Harry said

"My hero" Tonks said with a slightly weak smile

Harry just smiled back at her, Tonks then looked behind them and her smile turned into a frown as she saw Bellatrix lying on the ground.

"What about her?" Tonks asked

"I don't think she's a threat for the time being, I think she's portal sick like you, plus she's still trying to get her mind around that fact that she has just been dumped by her boyfriend Moldyshorts." Harry said

"Hahaha good one Harry" Tonks said

"Thanks Tonks, now just get some rest so you can recover your strength while I find out where the bloody hell we are." Harry said

Tonks just nodded as she laid her head back down and closed her eyes to get rid of her new found portal sickness. Harry started to look around the room they landed in and the first thing he noticed was the orb that brought them to this place, wherever that place is.

The orb had a few dents and burn marks on it also the red gem in the middle of it was cracked.

'_The orb is really beat up and the gem is cracked so I guess we can't use it to go back_' Harry thought

He continued to look around the room; the room kind of reminded him of Hogwarts because the entire room was made of stone like a room in an old castle would be. But there seemed to be some type of vine like plant growing in all of the corners of the room and growing up some of the walls. To Harry the room seemed like some kind of study because there were a few chairs and desks in the room with papers, a few books, and empty vials on them.

There seemed to be only one door to enter or exit the room; Harry was considering leaving the room and finding out where they were and who else was here. But he really didn't what to leave Tonks alone with Bellatrix even though Bellatrix was down and probably not a threat to them at the time. But there was the chance that she could become one while he was gone and neither him nor Tonks had their wands or anything else with them to defend themselves from her.

And he remembered that she said she still had a wand on her, unfortunately he didn't know where she kept it and he was a bit afraid to check her for it plus a bit embarrassed to just fondle her an try to find it. He decided it would probably be best to just stay there until Tonks was felling better to move and then find some way to tie Bellatrix up before they go exploring the area and find out where the portal took them and if they could find some way of getting back.

Outside the room that Harry and the other's were in a man was walking down a stone passageway looking over some papers he was holding.

"Damn the specimen's levels are still too low and if it doesn't pick it up soon I'll have to dispose of it and I really do hate to waste things, perhaps I can find some other use for it." The man said to himself. As he continued walking down the hall towards the brown wooden door at the end of it!

**(**Back in the room**)**

Tonks slowly opened her eyes to see a stone ceiling, and she was wondering where she was until the memories of early flooded back. Tonks slowly started to sit up since she was still feeling a bit woozy from traveling through the strange portal.

"Tonks?" Tonks looked to her right to see Harry kneeling on the ground near her

"Hey Tonks are you okay?" Harry asked with a concerned look on his face

'_He __looks so cute when he is concerned about others__. Wait, bad Tonks! I can't be thinking like that__ about him__he's__ younger than me plus even if he was interested in me it would only be because I can change anything about myself…oh __shit__ he just asked me something._' Tonks thought

"Oh…yea I'm fine just a bit woozy from our trip that's all" She answered

But Harry doubted her honestly because right before she answered him her face went through a couple of different emotions.

"Are you sure you're alright" Harry asked again

"Yes Harry I'm fine" She answered with a smile

Harry decided to stop asking since he knew she wasn't going to say anything, and decided to just keep an eye on her encase anything happened.

"So do you know where we are" Tonks asked

"No not yet I haven't left the room" Harry answered

"I thought you said you were going to find out where we are at?" Tonks said

"Well I was, but I didn't what to leave you alone with her" He replied as he pointed at Bellatrix

"I thought you said she wasn't a threat?" Tonks asked

"Well she isn't a threat _now_, but she could easily become one at any time, and I really didn't want you leave you alone with her in case she decided that killing us would bring her back in favor with Voldemort while I was gone. I also remember her saying she still had her wand on her and who knows what other magical objects she has on her." He answered

"Well why didn't you just take her wand and any other magical object that she might have?" Tonks simply asked

"Well…um…I don't know where she is keeping her wand on herself plus I'm a bit afraid to check her for all I know she could have some type of explosive on her that will go off if I check her or something." Harry replied with a slight blush on his cheeks that he tried to fight back, but Tonks still noticed it

"Well Harry I don't think-" But Tonks stopped in the middle of her sentence and took a look at Bellatrix before she turned back to Harry

"On second thought you might be right on that. But I think the real reason you didn't take her wand and anything else she might have is not because you're afraid but too embarrassed to check her, or am I wrong?" Tonks said with a teasing grin

"Well she is already kind of scary and I really don't want to see how much more scary she can get if she wakes up and thinks I'm trying to grope her or something." Harry said as he looked away trying to hide the fact that his face was red as a tomato, Tonks couldn't help but chuckle

"Harry you shouldn't feel embarrassed about that, I mean most men would have no problem to try and feel her up. You know back during Voldemort's first reign Bellatrix killed a lot of male Aurors and even a few lesbian and bisexual women by using her looks to distract them." Tonks told him

"So? That still doesn't give me the right to grope her" Harry said with a blush still on his face

'_I swear Harry is so pure I bet he would even turn down a horde of naked Veela's _**_(__E/N_**_ well I wouldn't that's for sure lol, Harry is such a prude**)**__ but that's what I find so cute about him…__whoa there I go again, I really need to get a hold of myself but damn he's so adorable._' Tonks thought to herself

"Hey I think I hear someone coming" Harry said snapping Tonks out of her thoughts of how cute Harry was and as she listened closely she too heard the sound of footsteps coming towards their location. The footsteps stopped just outside the door and the doorknob was slowly turning, to Harry and Tonks it felt like it was taking hours for the doorknob to turn. Both Harry and Tonks didn't know if they really wanted the door to open and see who was behind it, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

But whether they wanted the door to open or not was not their choice as the person behind it opened the door and what they saw shocked and surprised them.

* * *

**Well I hope it was enjoy able I promise to have my next chapter for this story out within two weeks or so ell until next time good bye. And remember if any of you have idea's for my stories am all ears oh and one more thing before I forget I am going to have a vote I've decided to add at lease one or two more women. One will be Psylocke and I can't decided to either as the other or that's if I should have one more. So it's up to you reviews to decided I should add six girls and who that sixth girl will be so please choose carefully.**


	3. The Greeting Party

**Hello everyone sorry I meant to have this chapter out sooner but my mind was wounding to new story ideas and work has increased my hours so sorry for been late. Anyway I hope all my loyal views will continue to read and continue reviewing me well I hope you all will like this new chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – The Greeting Party**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked in surprise

But Tonks and Harry were too shocked by the man's appearance to say anything in response. The man wore some type of dark blue one piece suit that covered him from his shoulders down to his feet, there was also some kind of cape attached to it but it was sliced into pieces and in the middle of his chest there was a big red diamond shaped mark.

The man had a black goatee and hair that was slicked back but what had really surprised Harry and Tonks was the fact that the man's skin was completely white. As white as snow while his eyes were completely red and had black marks around the eye sockets and a small red diamond mark on the middle of his forehead.

"I asked you who the hell you are? And how did you get in here without the security system alerting me of your presence? Are you spies? If you are who do you work for?" The man asked getting more and more angry and irritated with each question he fired at the duo.

"We…we're not spies and we don't work for anyone. You see…somehow we were transported to this room through some kind of portal, about 10 minutes ago. So we're not your enemy or anything we just want to know where we are and see if there is a way for us to return where we came from." Harry explained the best he could

"So will you help us?" Harry decided to ask when the man didn't respond to his explanation

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that, I mean first of all I don't even know if what you're saying is true, and even if it was, why would I let you go? It's always such a pain to get new people to use for my experiments and here I have three new people to use." The man said with a chuckle which frightened both Harry and Tonks

"I'm not one to be used for experiments you vile creature." Everyone looked at the ground to see it was Bellatrix who spoke

Bellatrix was still lying on the ground but she had her head up, and had her right arm propped up beneath her to keep her slightly up and her eyes shining with pure anger and hatred.

"Dirt like you doesn't even deserve the honor to lay your filthy hands on me, hell you don't even have the honor to look at me. So if you wish to live then you will tell or show me the way out of this place you piece of scum." Bellatrix snarled as she started to get up propping herself up on her left leg and right knee

"Oh and how are you going to kill me huh little lady" The man said with a smirk

"Like this" Bellatrix said

And with quick speed that easily rivaled Harry at Quidditch she had pulled up the robes around her left ankle revealing a wand holster, she grabbed the wand in it and pointed it at the man.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_" She shouted as an acid green curse burst from her wand towards the unknown man

The curse hit the man right in the chest but instead of the curse just hitting him and killing him right on the spot when the curse hit him. It had blown a big hole in his chest and sprayed the walls and floor behind him with some type of gray stuff which they couldn't tell if it was the man's flesh or blood.

Harry, Tonks, and Bellatrix all seemed to be shocked and terrified at what the killing curse had done to the man. Well Harry and Tonks were terrified by it but Bellatrix just stood up from her half crouched position and shot her head back while cackling evilly. She cackled for quite a bit and thereby confirmed the fact that Azkaban made her even more crazy, which terrified Harry and Tonks even more as they backed away from her until their backs hit the wall which was when Bellatrix decided to look at the two.

"Well I might as well finish off the two of you" She said with an evil grin and a dangerous glint in her eyes that would make the devil piss his pants

"But which one should I kill first? The boy who is a pain in my lord's side." She said as she pointed her wand at Harry. "Or the blood traitor" She added as she moved her want towards Tonks

"Decisions…Decisions" She just said as she kept going back and forth with her wand at Harry and Tonks

"Now, Now as I said before it's very hard for me to get new guinea-pigs to use for my experiments so I really can't have you killing them now can I?"

Harry, Tonks, and Bellatrix turned towards the spot where they heard the voice and were horrified to see the man that Bellatrix had just killed was standing up with the hole still in his chest. The man just smiled evilly at them as he cracked his neck. As they looked at him they noticed the hole in his chest was growing smaller as his body seemed to heal itself until the hole was fully healed as if the curse never hit him.

"I have to admit that was quite the powerful attack it took my body a bit of time to get itself synchronize to the energy signature before it could heal itself properly. But if that's all you're got then you might as well surrender to me now because you have absolutely no chance of defeating me." The man said with a smirk still on his face

Bellatrix who at the moment was both scared and angry pointed her wand at the man again but before she could fire off another spell her wand flew from her hand.

"Now as much fun as it would be to play with you I got other matters to attend to" He said as he caught the wand

"It seems like you have to channel your power through this piece of wood." He said as a crunching sound was heard as he crushed her wand with his bare hand

"So without this you can't do anything" He added with a smirk as he threw the pieces of wood behind himself

Bellatrix was angry when the strange human like creature was able to take her wand from her somehow but was even angrier that he had crushed her wand and threw away the pieces like they were pieces of trash. Giving into her anger Bellatrix picked up a chunk of wood from one of the broken chairs that came with them and ran at the man. As Bellatrix ran she brought the piece of wood over her head and brought it down at the man but before it could hit him the man caught her wrist.

"Like I said before little girl I don't have time to play with you" The man said

She tried to break free from his grip but couldn't and thus decided to try and punch him with her free hand but the man seemed to know what she was planning and had already started charging energy into his free hand. Before Bellatrix fist could hit him the man had brought his charged hand up and released the energy. Blasting Bellatrix right into the stone wall and she crumpled to the ground. Her chest was still smoking where the blast had connected the blast had burnt right through her robes and left a black scorch mark on her skin.

"Huh, It seems like I have used a little bit too much energy, I almost ended up killing her, but she should be okay in about an hour, at least she learned her lesson about shooting people in the chest." The man said as he started to laugh

Harry looked at the unconscious Bellatrix then to the laughing crazy man and Harry decided to take a chance since the man wasn't looking at them. He grabbed Tonks' hand and before Tonks could question him, took off running towards the man pulling Tonks with him. Harry was able to catch the man off guard and hit him with his shoulder forcing the man into the wall. But Harry didn't slow and just continued to run through the doorway and down the hall.

"You can't escape boy!" The man shouted behind them

But Harry didn't stop to listen to crazy man as he continued to run, he didn't even slow down or stop when he encountered a fork in hallway he just randomly chose one and continued to run. Luckily Tonks caught on what was going on about halfway through the run (**E/N **bit slow isn't she?) and started to run herself instead of being dragged by Harry which helped out Harry a lot. Because even though Tonks wasn't really that heavy Harry wasn't exactly that strong and it was hard to run his fastest when dragging someone with him.

"So do you think we lost him yet" Tonks asked as they went around another corner

She looked behind herself to see if the man was following them but there was no sign of him.

"Maybe" Harry answered as he looked behind himself as well

Harry turned back around to see where they were going but the only thing he saw was a dark purplish color right before he ran into it with Tonks following right behind him and fell to the ground. Hitting the ground quite hard, the thing he ran into though wasn't hard at all it was actually slightly soft, somewhat squishy, and a bit slimy.

"Well what do we have here" A man said with what Harry could tell was an Australian accent

"Do you think these are the people that Mister Sinister told us to look for" Another man said this one in a Jamaican accent

"Of course they are idiot after all how often do you see people who we don't know running up and down the halls." Another man said

After some of the pain in Harry's head had subsided he opened his eyes to see who they ran into and the group of men he saw were about as strange as the white faced man he now identified as Mister Sinister. The first one he saw was the dark purplish object he ran into which turned out to be a man who was completely dark purple with dreadlocks that where hot pink. The next person Harry noticed was a dark skinned man whose entire body from the shoulders down was covered in fur. The man was wearing gloves, boots, underwear shorts, and shoulder pads that where all blue.

The third man looked quite normal compared to the other two and was very muscular; the man's biceps were half as big as Harry's body alone. The man was bald and wore a sleeveless vest, pants, and boots that where all brown. The last man was the most normal looking one except for the fact that his hair was light pink in color. The man had on a purple jacket that was yellow around his wrist and shoulders over a white jumpsuit and wore black boots and gloves with it.

"Okay kids we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, which will it be" The pink haired man asked them

"Please choose the hard way, it's been a while since I've gotten to beat someone up." The big muscled one asked in a Russian accent as he cracked his knuckles

"Now Now Slab let them make the choice for themselves. Remember they are to be Mister Sinister's new guinea-pigs so we can't hurt them too badly unless you want the boss to experiment on you instead." The pink haired man said

But the man known now as Slab didn't say anything back he just grunted and looked at Harry and Tonks.

"So kiddies what's going to be your choice?" The pink haired man asked them again

"Well if you think we're actually going to go back to that psycho peacefully then you got to be crazier than him." Harry said angrily

"Well then it looks like we get to have some fun then" Slab said as he picked Harry up by his shirt

"Let him go you muscle brained idiot" Tonks said as she jumped on to the man's arm and started hitting it to make the man let go of Harry

"Back off little lady we will get to you in a bit" Slab said as he slapped her off of his arm with his other hand like she was merely a fly

But the muscled man seemed to have slapped her a bit too hard as she hit the wall quite hard and seemed to be somewhat disoriented as she slid down the wall. Watching Tonks being hurt seemed to really piss Harry off as he started to beat on the muscled man's arm that was holding him, with both of his fist. But it didn't really seem to do any good as the man just laughed at him.

"Is that all you got little boy" Slab said as he laughed even more

"What do you expect Slab, I really doubt this kids power is super strength. I mean just look at him, he doesn't even look like he has a single muscle on his body." The extremely hairy man laughed

"Yeah you're right Hairbag he is very puny. But I am curious what his power actually is. Come on kid show us what your power is!" Slab said while shaking Harry roughly but Harry just kept on hitting the man's arm

"Maybe he doesn't have any powers" The dark purple man said

"You think he's a normal human?" The hairy man known as Hairbag asked

"It doesn't matter if he or the girl are mutants or not. Mister Sinister will use them for his experiments regardless of their powers." The pink haired man said

"True, but I would still like to rough them up a bit" Slab said turning to look at the pink haired man

Harry was starting to get a bit tired of hitting the man's arm and knew it wasn't really doing any harm to him. But Harry still didn't want to give up without causing at least _some_ harm to the man for what he did to Tonks. So Harry took advantage of the man's distraction and grabbed the man's wrist and tried to bring his foot up to hit the man in the chin. But the keyword there was tried, because instead of hitting the man in his chin like he planned, because either Harry was closer to the man than he thought or the man was taller than he thought, whatever the reason, he had kicked the man right between the legs. The muscled man grunted in pain and knelt slightly while he grabbed his crotch in pain.

"You damn brat that really hurt" Slab grunted out as he threw Harry into the wall opposite from Tonks

Harry's entire back erupted in pain the moment he hit the wall as well as his head since it hit the wall right after his back did, before he crumpled to the ground. Harry was sure he was bleeding from the back of his head since he felt something liquidy and sticky on the back of his head. The damage to his head also made him disoriented because most of the room was fuzzy now and he was seeing three of everyone even with his glasses on.

"Harry" Said a somewhat less disoriented Tonks as she crawled over to Harry to see if he was okay

"You stupid brat, I'll crush you for that" Slab said angrily

But a hand was placed on his shoulder before he could take a single step towards Harry at the same time Tonks pulled Harry closer to her chest to try and protect him.

"Now Now Slab remember what I said, if you kill the boy Mister Sinister will be using you for his experiments from now on so unless you wish be in pain for the rest of your life I suggest you leave the kid alone." The pink haired man said

"But Ruckus" Slab said with a whiny yet angry voice

"No Slab just hold on to your anger until the next time we have to fight some people that the boss doesn't care about and use them to vent out your anger okay?" The purple jacket man now known as Ruckus said

"Fine" Slab pouted, like a child who got his new toy taken away

"Now, we have wasted enough let's take them back to Mister Sinister" Ruckus said

"Like we said before, we aren't going back to that psycho" Tonks said still holding on to Harry for dear life

"I really doubt you'll put up much of a fight in the condition you're both in, but I don't really want to deal with the hassle of you two trying to resist while we are taking you to Mister Sinister. So I think it would be best if you two took a nap now, and to help you sleep let me sign you a lullaby." Ruckus said with a smirk

"Sorry buddy but there isn't a lullaby soothing enough to put us to sleep when we know our lives are in danger." Tonks growled angrily

"Oh come on babe you should really listen to my lullaby before you judge" Ruckus said then took in a deep breath

"" Ruckus screamed out

A sonic blast wave came out of Ruckus's mouth and hit Tonks and Harry dead on sending them down the hall like a piece of paper caught in the wind. Both of them bounced off the floor and walls of the hallway as they were sent tumbling down it. They finally came to a halt about half way down the hall. The last thing that Harry and Tonks saw before going to the land of unconscious was the four men walking towards them with grins on their faces.

**(**In the conscious world**)**

"See, my lullabies always put them to sleep" Ruckus said with a chuckle

"Alright George you grab them and I'll let the boss know we have the brats" Ruckus ordered

"You got it" The tar like man said as his arms stretched out grabbed and Harry and Tonks

"Mister Sinister we have the runaways" Ruckus said in a walkie-talkie he had pulled out of his coat pocket

"_That's good to hear but they better not be __too__ injured_" Mister Sinister said through the talky

"Don't worry sir they're a bit bruised up but otherwise fine" Ruckus said

"_Good, take them down to one of the cells and lock them up, I'm busy at the moment putting the third one in cryogenic camber to be used for later experiments. We __really__ should let them rest because the moment they wake there going to be in a world of pain._" Sinister said as he laughed evilly

"You got it sir" Ruckus replied as he put the walkie-talkie way

"Well you heard the man let's take these guys to their new home and if they're smart they better sleep for a long time because it will be the last peaceful moment in their lives." Ruckus said with a smirk

Soon the other three men started smirking as well as they took Harry and Tonks to what would be their new home for quite some time.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was good for you all and that their weren't to many grammar or spelling issues for you all. Tell me what you think and if you have any idea's let me know also I have a Harry Potter/One Piece challenge out so if any of you out there think they can do it please try so.**


	4. The Experiments

**Damn sorry again everyone I honestly did mean to have this sooner just my mind keeps forgetting with work and so may other stories am trying to work on. Seriously I will do my best to keep reminding myself to update a month with this story if all my reviews can forgive me and keep reading and review I will do my best not to let you all down. Again I deeply apologize to you all, also I would like to give out a special thanks to Xadro for been my beta for most of my chapters and working this out sorry I didn't give out a thanks earlier man sometimes I space out on that. Speaking about I don't know if I said anything about it before I would like to say it now and still will go on for all my chapters from now on I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel if I did I would be super ass rich possible and make Harry kick ass.**

**Chapter 4 – The Experiments**

* * *

Harry groggily started to get up, his entire body was sore but it was the ringing in his ears that hurt the most as he rubbed his ears hoping the ringing would stop soon. After a few minutes the ringing finally stopped and he then decided to slowly open his eyes to see where he was. Unfortunately all he saw where blurs, he was hoping that his glasses were close by as he searched the area around him for them. But his searching stopped momentarily as he felt something warm and slightly squishy to the right of him and when he pressed down on it a moaning sound came from it. Suddenly Harry remembered that Tonks was with him before he lost consciousness and it didn't take long for him to put the two together.

Harry's face turned bright red at the thought of touching Tonks _**(E/N Odd you would think the blood would rush down instead of up lol)**_ slowly he removed his hands from the body, he thought he had heard another moaning sound coming from the body but he was convinced that he was hearing things. Harry went back on the search for his glasses which he found about two feet away from where his head was lying before. Once he had them on the first thing he did was checking to see if the person he had touched was in fact Tonks. Which it was, she was also unconsciousness which would explain why he didn't get yelled at or hit for touching her, he was lucky that she was lying on her stomach though _**(E/N I would rather think he was unlucky ;P)**_ so he didn't grabbed her chest while he was searching for his glasses. After making sure Tonks was alright, which she was or at least as far as he could tell, she didn't look like she was bleeding from anywhere or having trouble breathing, he finally took in where they were which was a empty **(**not counting himself or Tonks**)** old dungeon cell the kind which were used back in the Dark Ages, although from what Sirius had told him this cell also looked eerily like the ones in Azkaban.

Harry's first thoughts went straight to Voldemort, but he didn't remember fighting Voldemort, but then the memories of earlier flooded into his mind, which didn't really help make him feel more at ease than if he was held captive by Voldemort. Harry tried to wake Tonks but she was out cold, he then examined the stone walls pushing or tapping some of the stones hoping that maybe one would open or reveal a hidden passageway; like the kinds you could find at Hogwarts. But no such luck, he even tired to shake, bend or break the bars that acted like the door of the cell, but again no luck, after trying to break the door open with his shoulder for a third time Harry decided to take a break, especially since his shoulder was hurting really bad. He sat down next to Tonks' sleeping form as he rubbed his shoulder trying to ease the pain away as he was doing that he couldn't help but stare at Tonks, she was a very beautiful woman after all. He was also hoping she would wake-up soon so he knew for sure that she was okay, even though she looked and sounded fine he still wanted to know for sure. He would never forgive himself if she was hurt; after all she was here because she was nice enough to take him to Gringotts to hear the will of his Godfather Sirius Black, which of course Voldemort took advantage of by setting a trap which Tonks was also the victim off just because Voldemort wanted him out of the way.

Plus Tonks was a trained Auror so she may have an idea of how to get out of the cell, though when Harry thought about it that might not be such a good idea. After all the device that Bellatrix used supposedly sucked them to a different dimension which, after coming across the strange people they had met so far, he believed wasn't really such a far-fetched idea. Which was the second problem, without their wands how could they hope to ever defeat them or escape, and even with their wands they might not be effective against these strange people that were their captors. After all, the white skinned man took The Killing curse straight to the chest which blew a small hole right through him and not only did the man get up but somehow healed himself as well. Then there was the man who not only could scream like a banshee but could also emit some kind of a sonic wave that could knock them all the way across the hallway, and who knows what those other man could do. Plus there was the fact they knew nothing of this world or what was outside of this castle, who knows what kind of strange creature's roamed this land. Harry just didn't know what to do this time, and he had a strong feeling that this kind of things weren't covered in Auror School, so he doubted Tonks would be much help either.

"Well...well...well, looks like someone finally woke up" a voice said

Harry turned around to see that the man that could emit sonic blast, the muscular bald man, the man that looked to be made of some kind of tar were standing at the other side of prison door. There was also a new man with them, this man was also quite muscular but not as muscular as the bald man; he also had four arms.

"So these are the other two that somehow entered the castle" The four armed man said

"Yep they are and I guess we know which one will be the first for Mister Sinister's experiments." George said with a smirk

"Yes we do. Barbarus, why don't you go in there and grab the boy so we can deliver him to the boss." Ruckus said

The man now known as Barbarus just gave Ruckus an irritated look which Ruckus quickly noticed.

"Don't give me that look, it's why Mister Sinister told you to come with us; so we won't get any trouble from the boy, though at the way he looks I doubt the boy could give a five year old trouble. But still I rather not take any chances. So get your butt in that cell and get the boy, you know how Mister Sinister feels when he is kept waiting." Ruckus said

Barbarus just let out a grunt as he walked up to the cell door, he grabbed a key from the belt of his loin cloth he was wearing opened the cell door and walked towards Harry.

"Stay away from me" Harry said as he tried to back up from the man, but still stayed in front of Tonks just encase the man decided to take her instead

Barbarus just ignored Harry's comment and continued walking towards him until he was upon the boy, Harry of course tried to beat the man back but Barbarus easily caught both of his wrist in a vice grip with his lower arms. Then with his upper arms Barbarus grabbed Harry under his armpits and lifted him up as if he were a new born baby and walked out of the cell with him. Harry tried to struggle against the man's hold but it was in vane as it didn't even seem to bother the man or even loosen his grip one bit. Harry then started to kick the man's leg but it looked like his struggling didn't seem to effect the man one bit. Harry was thinking if he should kick the man like he had kicked the bald headed man and to be honest at this point Harry didn't think he had much of a choice so he reared his leg back and used all of his strength to kick the man between his legs but his foot was abruptly stopped about four inches from its target.

Harry saw that the man had let go of his right hand to catch his foot, Harry decided to take advantage of his free arm to throw a punch at the four armed man but again the man stopped him before Harry could hit his target and removed his hand from under Harry's armpit to catch his wrist.

"You're becoming very annoying so I'm going to give you two choices one you cooperate or two I drop you and take the girl to Mister Sinister instead. So decide and decide fast because I am not a patient person so if you can't make a decision soon I will make the choice for you and take a guess which one I will pick." Barbarus said in a gruff voice

Harry of course stopped his struggling the moment the man threatened Tonks and glared at the man which did nothing but make the man grin.

"Smart boy" Barbarus said

And without any more trouble Barbarus shut and locked the cell and tossed the key's to George then tossed Harry over one of his shoulders. Where he bent his upper arms behind himself to hold Harry's hands and used his lower arms to hold Harry's legs. Even though Harry said he would comply the Barbarus still didn't wish to take any chances, of course he highly doubted he boy would be much of a threat but still he didn't want to get annoyed by the boy.

"George, Slab you two stay here or at least close-by, because even with the mutant nullifiers on within the cell we still don't know what either of these two are capable of. After all they did get in the castle without setting off the alarms so Mister Sinister doesn't want any surprises." Ruckus explained

"You got it" George said, Slab just gave a nod and a grunt

With that said Ruckus and Barbarus left the room with Harry taking him through a few different passageways and down a flight of stairs. Where they entered a room that was completely different from the rest of the castle or as far as Harry knew; the room was made of steel with computers and monitors up against the walls. And they looked to be more advanced than anything he had ever seen before, it made him feel like he was in a sci-fi show where he was abducted by aliens which in this case might not be too far from the truth.

Barbarus threw Harry on to a weird chair slightly harder than needed and strapped his legs and arms down so he couldn't escape.

"Be careful with him if that boy is too injured to be experimented on you will be taking his spot understood?" Sinister said

Who, Harry noticed was by a very large computer it looked like a moment ago he was typing in something on the computer but stopped when they had entered the room. Harry also noticed another man standing next to the one called Sinister or at least he thought he was a man as his body was more like a young kid but his head was two sizes too big for his body. The man had brown hair and a beard and wore a weird looking headband like thing and one of those cloths like those jungle people wear.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Barbarus said slightly nervous

"Good, now you and Ruckus may leave now until I need you to take the boy back to his cell." Sinister said

Both of them just simple nodded and left the room which made Harry focus all of his attention on Sinister who had an evil grin on his face. Making Harry very nervous, suddenly a strange devise came down from the ceiling, again it looked like some strange sci-fi like laser with some strange looking tools on the side of it.

"It's nice to meet you again boy. Let me introduce myself to you properly I am Minister Sinister and this person here is called Brainchild." Sinister said as he pointed to the big headed man

"The man with the four arms that had brought you here is called Barbarus and the pink haired one is Ruckus, he is one of my most loyal servants just like the rest of his gang. You probably remember them they were the ones that caught you and your female friend, they call themselves the Nasty Boy's." Sinister told him

"Thanks for the information" Harry spat out nastily

"Well I thought you would like to know since you will see them as well as the other Savage Land Mutants almost all the time during your stay here, which I might add will be as long you manage stay alive." Sinister replied with a nasty smirk

"Savage Land Mutants?" Harry asked confused

"Yes they are my self-made mutants made here in the Savage Land" Sinister answered

"Savage Land?" Harry asked even more confused

"Yes the place that my castle I located at" Sinister said

He gave Harry an odd look thinking that either Harry was just trying to mess with him or he truly didn't know where he was. But in the end he just shook those thoughts out of his head not caring either way since no matter what, it would not change the boy's fate either way.

"You should consider yourself lucky boy, I decided to use a special experiment on you, one I was saving for someone special and I've decided you will be that special person." Sinister said with an evil smile

"Oh lucky me, it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside." Harry said with every word dripping with sarcasm

"Now, don't worry this won't hurt a bit" Sinister said as he positioned the sci-fi looking laser just right and then walked back to the computer he was at moments ago

"It will be excruciatingly painful" Sinister said hitting a button on the computer

A beam emitted from the laser hitting Harry's body and just like Sinister said it was excruciatingly painful, more painful than anything Harry ever felt even more, including the Cruciates curse Voldemort hit him with during his resurrection. It felt like each an every cell in his body was receiving a million volts of electricity and that was not all it also felt like something was binding to his cells to but right now the pain was all Harry could think of.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Was all that came from his mouth as Sinister continued his experiment for the next couple of hours.

* * *

**Well I hope the chapter was all up to your liking if any idea's please let me know also I having a poll for the Jean clone I was going to give her the same powers as Jean of course Telepathy and Telekinesis. But I was also thinking of adding another one I was thinking of Pyrokinesis but then I thought maybe that is to close to the phoenix. So I would like you all to choice.**

**Pyrokinesis**

**Electrokinesis**

**Hydrokinesis**

**Or something else of your chosen also any idea's for powers to give to Bellatrix I have a few thoughts but nothing down yet so if any ideas let me know okay thank you all.**


	5. Experiments Part 2

**Hey everyone sorry once more for the late chapter things have been a bit chaotic in my life and shit so yeah been dealing with tons of shit and what not. So sorry to all my readers and all and am sorry for not updating as fast but you know how life can be at times and shit. And to GouberMan no Harry will not be a pussy he will change just things aren't going his way is all. Now so far the Poll as gone 1 Vote Pyrokinesis, 3 votes Hydrokinesis, and 2 votes Electrokinesis now still be a few more chapters before my OC is shown so please remember keep voting and giving idea's. Also a lot of people are suggestion Bellatrix gets a power to cause pain throw a illusions I have to say interesting but also Bellatrix will have a personality change where she isn't like her old self. Though one person gave the idea of light manipulation as well as darkforce power both are good so I will take those into consideration but again give other suggestions.**

**Chapter 5 – Experiment Part 2**

* * *

Just like Harry; Tonks was groggily waking up with a sore body and ringing ears, she laid there on the ground hoping the pain would stop, but sadly it didn't feel like it would go away for some time, and at the moment she didn't know where she was or what was going on. She slowly opened her eyes to allow them to adjust to the light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the sharp light, she looked around trying to figure out where she was, only to find out she was in a dungeon-like cell. Fear instantly filled Tonks for she didn't remember how she got there but then just like with Harry the memories of earlier came flooding back. Which didn't make her feel any better and suddenly her thoughts went straight to the small wizard boy. She looked frantic around the cell for him but beside her the cell was empty, fear once again filled her as well as worry for Harry.

"Worried about your boyfriend?" A Russian accented voice said from behind her

Tonks spun around to see it was the big bulky bald head man that had helped catching them that had asked the question. He was standing by the open door of the cell with a grin on his face. Tonks was guessing he had just entered the room as he was not there before when she was looking around and he wasn't someone you would miss either with how big he was. He was probably as big as Hagrid if not bigger.

"What did you do to Harry? Where is he? If you hurt him in any way I'll…" Tonks said not really knowing how to finish her threat especially with how things were at the moment

"You'll what" Slab said obviously knowing she was in no place to make any threat for the time being

Tonks sent the man a death glare that would probably killed the man on the spot if it could, sadly it couldn't and the man just grinned at her knowing she couldn't do anything.

"As for your boyfriend, he is with the boss, Mister Sinister has been experimenting with him for the last couple of hours, but no worries he should be back here soon. That's of course if he is still alive, but from the way he has been screaming I wouldn't bet on it." The man said with an even bigger grin

"I swear if anything happens to him I will make all of you pay a hundred folds I don't know how but I will." Tonks said she could feel tears brimming in her eyes

"I doubt that little girl. Though I don't know why you worry about such a little scrawny little boy anyway when there are much bigger men out there." Slab said as he flexed his arms a bit

Tonks felt nauseous at what the man was implying and was doing her best not to throw up the contents of her stomach, but suddenly she noticed that there was something shiny attached to the man's belt. It took her a moment to realize that it was a key and most likely it was the key to open the cell door that was when an idea popped into her head.

'_It looks like it's time to use the old Tonks charm, hopefully I don't have to go as far as to kiss him I think I will really __throw up__ if I do._' Tonks thought

"You're right why am I worrying over such a scrawny little guy like him when there are bigger and strong guys out there, or maybe I should just choose you after all you look quite big and strong." Tonks said as sexily as she could. This seemed to be good enough for the bald man as he had a stupid grin on his face as he flexed his arms again.

"Yes I am very strong, stronger than most people, probably the strongest out there" Slab said as he puffed out his chest

"This is a bit embarrassing to ask but could I feel your muscles?" Tonks asked as she winked at him playfully

"I don't see why not" Slab said

He walking up to the cell so that Tonks could reach out between the cell bars she felt up his right bicep with a lustful grin though in truth she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Wow your muscles are so hard and strong." Tonks said with a smile

'_Which is completely opposed of your brain_' Tonks added within her mind

"That's because I am very strong" Slab said to her comment

"Wow I guess you are very strong after all." Tonks said as cute as she could

"Of course I am" Slab said prideful as he stuck his chest out again

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Tonks said

She was slowly taking the key off his belt, if she did it too fast he might feel her trying to take the key and then it would be game over, so not only did she have to do it slowly she also needed to make sure his complete attention was on her. Which was becoming hard because every time she acted sexy towards the man and he got turned on by it, which made it hard for her not to throw up.

"A girl like me would lucky to have a guy like you" Tonks said sweetly

'_Just a bit more and the key is mine_' Tonks thought

"Well maybe you will get lucky if you play your cards right." Slab said as it looked like he was about to turn around and walk the other way

Tonks was guessing he was trying to play the hard to get card which at the moment she couldn't let him do.

"Does that mean you don't find me attractive?" Tonks said using the puppy dog pout

"I didn't say that, you are quite pretty" Slab said

"Oh only quite pretty. Well if this body doesn't do it for you I can always change if for you." Tonks said

Slab was looking a bit confused but then suddenly Tonks breasts started to get bigger making the shirt she had on very tight for her, her hair also went from the short spiky pink to long silky blond. Slab watched on in surprise as Tonks changed in front of him but soon enough the surprise left his face and was replaced with a huge happy grin.

"I see you are a shape shifter. Well I guess you can consider yourself very lucky" Slab said

He stuck on of his big fingers under Tonks chin to lift her head slightly. He then started lowering his own head to kiss Tonks; fortunately Tonks had just managed to get the key off his belt and was positioning her knee to strike him in the universal weak spot of any man.

'_Just a bit closer and __you're__ going to be in the most pain you __have__ ever be in_' Tonks thought viciously as the man kept getting closer

"That will be enough of that now" A voice said

Suddenly Tonks felt a hand on hers it was large but she knew it wasn't the bald man's hands because this one was covered by some type of goop. Tonks looked down to the hand that was holding hers and saw that its color was dark purple, and as she looked past the bald man to see who the hand belonged to she looked right into the eyes of the dark purpled man who had just entered the room. Tonks had a look of surprise on her face, not because of the man or at least not really it was the fact that he was standing by the door which was six or six and half feet away from the cell with his arm stretched out all the way to her.

"See Slab this is why we don't give you the key and leave you alone with the prisoner when they are women." George said as he closed his hand over hers

Tonks let go of the key instantly and pulled her hand away, some of the tar like substance that the man was made of was still sticking to her but eventually it let go and re-tracked back into the man. Tonks looked at her hand to see if there was any of that goop still on her hand, then she started to back away from the cell bars scared what these people will do next.

"You tricked me" Slab said slowly as he looked at the key George was holding which was no longer attached to Slab's belt

"No duh there mate" George said as he re-tracked his arm back

Slab turned back to Tonks with and angry look on his face, which made Tonks back up against the wall fearing what the big man might do to her, but luckily or unlucky depending on how you looked at it someone stepped into the room. It was the man she remembered called Ruckus who had let out the sonic blast which had knocked them out, there was another man behind him and she noticed that there was some smoke coming from his right side.

"The blond bimbo here was seducing Slab to get the key to the cell so she could escape" George said

"Blond bimbo" Ruckus said with confusing as he looked at Tonks

"Didn't her hair used to be short, spiky, and pink?" Ruckus asked no one pacifically

"Who cares just open the cell already so I can throw the boy in" Barbarus said as he pushed himself past Ruckus to get into the room

"Why? Are your arms getting tired there strong man" George said with a smirk as Barbarus pushed pasted him who only grunted back

"HARRY" Tonks called out

Once Barbarus had got into proper view she saw that the smoke was not coming from the man's body but from Harry's body which the man was carrying on one of his shoulders. Tonks breasts shrank back to their original size and her hair became short, spiky, and pink once more as she ran up to the cell bars wishing to get to Harry away from the man that was holding him.

Ruckus and George where both slightly shocked at seeing her change before their eyes, Slab of course was not surprised since she had already changed in front of him a few minutes before. Barbarus did not show any surprise on his face but that was probably because he was good at hiding his emotion but he did raise an eyebrow at seeing her change.

"Aren't the mutant nullifiers on" George whispered to Ruckus

"Yeah Mister Sinister said they were working fine" Ruckus answered

"Well either their malfunctioning or their powers don't work the same way as regular mutants" George said

"I believe Mister Sinister would love to know about this" Ruckus said mostly to himself

"Barbarus throw the boy in there so we can take the girl to the boss" Ruckus said to the four armed man

Barbarus once again threw an annoyed look at Ruckus before taking the key from George and walking over to the cell door unlocking it. Tonks of course shot forward but not to escape but to get to Harry but Barbarus pushed her back which caused her to fall on to her butt. Barbarus walked into the cell but kept to where he could still block the exit if the girl would try to escape, though even if he couldn't there were still three other people just as capable to stop her from escaping.

Barbarus pulled Harry off of his shoulder and dropped him on the ground not as hard as all the other times but it was still hard enough to make most people to say ouch, if they were consciousness of course. Tonks immediately grabbed Harry and pulled him close to her, smoke was still coming off of his body as if he was on fire just a moment ago and someone dumped water on him. His skin felt hot to the touch even his clothes where hot, Tonks looked up at the four armed man with anger on her face as tears where welling up in her eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO HIM?" Tonks yelled at him

"The same thing that will happen to you in a moment" Barbarus said

He used his upper arms to grab her wrists and his lower arms to grab her by her waist, of course just like Harry; Tonks was not going to go willing if she could help it.

"Let go of me I'm not going anywhere with you" Tonks said as she tried to get out of the man's grip

Suddenly the man's lower right arm shot off from Tonks' waist and forcefully grabbed her under her chin making her look directly at the man.

"Listen and listen good girl I'm not in the mood to play okay so I am going to give you the same choice I gave that boy. You can either stop struggling and cooperate with me or you can stay here and that boy will take your place. And seeing the condition that boy is in I highly doubt he will live going through it a second time. So make a choice and just so you know I'm only going to give you five second so please make it fast or I will decide it for you." Barbarus said

Tonks of course insistently stopped her struggling knowing that the man said was most likely true plus she didn't want Harry to go through more pain.

"Another smart person" Barbarus said

Once the cell was locked again, Barbarus and Ruckus took Tonks to the same room as where they took Harry and strapped her into same chair as Harry. Barbarus left after that but Ruckus stayed behind to tell Mister Sinister about Tonks changing power which seemed to interest him after that Ruckus left as well. Which only left Brainchild; who was working on a few things on computers, and an evil smirking Mister Sinister who looked at Tonks like a hungry lion gazing at a Gazelle, and a very frightened Tonks who wished she had either her wand or the strength to break herself and Harry out of this place.

"It is nice to meet you again ma'am." Sinister said in a casual tone as if they were having a nice chat over tea

Tonks of course didn't answer him back she was still fighting against the restraints hoping they would bust, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"I was just informed by Ruckus about your shape-shifting powers a few minutes ago" Sinister said with evil smirk which caused Tonks to freeze in her in mid-struggle

"What I find more interesting is the fact your powers worked while I have my mutant nullifiers on. This can only mean that either my nullifiers are malfunctioning or your mutant powers can't be affected by them. Knowing that my nullifiers aren't malfunctioning this means the latter. Which will only make experimenting on you even more fun. But before that I would like to know the limits of your shape-shifting abilities, I already know that you can change your appearance. What I want to know is if can you only change your appearance or can you also change into animals or other things?" Sinister asked

Tonks just stared at him for a bit not sure if she should mention anything, if she held back information it might give them a better chance at escaping. But she highly doubted that, without their wands they were practically powerless and these people had powers of their own and strong one's at that.

"I am capable of changing into anything I desire" Tonks lied

"Do you really think such a pathetic lie would work on me?" Sinister said as he shook his head in disappointment

"Well I guess I could always threaten you but I sense you are a very strong willed girl, so even if I do go through with my threats I doubt you will tell me anything and you could die while I torture you. Which would be such a waste so it seems like you have me beat." Sinister added

Even though Sinister said that Tonks still had a bad feeling about this and her feeling was conformed when he lowered his head closer to her ear.

"But luckily for me Ruckus told me that you seem to have a weak spot for that boy. So if you don't tell me what I want then I will torture the boy instead maybe even kill him if I have to do so." Sinister told her

Tonks body stiffened as she looked at Sinister trying to see if he was bluffing or not but he had one of the best poker faces she had ever seen.

"Fine you force me to do this. Brainchild! Tell Barbarus to bring the boy back" Sinister said to the small man

"FINE! I'll tell you." Tonks said

Sinister gave Brainchild a sign for him to stop as he turned back to Tonks and gave her his full attention.

"I can only go as far as changing my appearance. I can make myself old or young, short or tall, female or male, white or black, I can even increase my mass but only to twice what my original mass is." Tonks told him

"So you can only change as long as the form is human" Sinister said

"Yes" Tonks answered

"Hmm" was all Sinister said

He walked to the laser device that was pointed at Tonks; he took off a metal box from the back of the laser; the box was about seven inches in length and three inches in width. He took the box over to the big computer where he put it into a slot he then started to type on the computer. After a few minutes Sinister finished his typing and took the metal box out of the slot and put it back into the laser.

"I've decided to change your experiment. This will be more interesting to see how it will affect your changing powers." Sinister explained seeing Tonks confused look

"Now let's start" Sinister said

He pushed the button on the computer to start the laser which just like with Harry blasted a beam of energy at Tonks sending her into the same world of pain that Harry had been only a few minutes ago. After a few hours Sinister had Barbarus and Ruckus return Tonks to her cell where with Harry she could reset until they were once again ready to be further experimented on.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed and it was to your liking please review and let me know what you all think. And also remember vote for my OC's power again this is how the poll is so far.**

**3 – Hydrokinesis**

**2 – Electrokinesis**

**1 – Pyrokinesis**

**So that is what is in lead so far also remember I need idea's for Bellatrix powers to let you know how it will go after Harry, Tonks and other escape. Sinister will use Bellatrix as his personal assassin to try and get Harry and them back but once Harry can free her of his control she will change a complete 180 of how she used to be. Also I already know what powers Tonks and Harry will have so please don't worry or send anything idea's for them I have them already thank you all.**


	6. The Search For Harry

**Hello everyone check it out I actually updated early for a change go figure lol. Yeah I decided to make sure I update early for a change and actually had this chapter ready. I just decided to give some time before posting it not to many reviews but I guess that is my fault for making people wait so long. Now some good news and bad news before we get to the story I am going to but my legend of Naruto on hold for a bit lately I haven't been feeling to creative with Naruto lately. For some reason am not that much into it anymore. Though I am working one my New Age of Magic story I got the next chapter partly made so give me some more time people and I should have it ready soon. Now I will have the polls of how the mutate powers are going at the end of the story remember we are not just doing stuff for my OC but Bellatrix to I need good idea's for Voldemort's old right hand girl. Now enough talk now with the story if I haven't mention it before am sorry I don't known Harry Potter or Marvel wish I did though lol.**

**Chapter 6 – The Search For Harry**

It had been about two weeks since the disappearance of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place; for the past two weeks he had every Order member look all over England for them. Well more Harry, he didn't really care about Tonks if anything he blamed her for these whole situation. After all if she didn't sneak Harry out of his house which he was perfectly safe at **(**yeah right**)** to Gringotts then they would still have their weapon to use against Voldemort.

'_But no that stupid ditz-e metamorphs had to stick her nose where it didn't belong. If I ever see that girl and she is alive am going to obliterate what little brain cells she has and give her to the Weasley boys to do what ever they wish with her._' was what Dumbledore thought at the moment

Suddenly their was a thud sound which jolted Dumbledore out of his thoughts as he looked around the room to see what had made the sound; when it was made again which was when Dumbledore realized that someone was knocking at his door.

"Come in" Dumbledore called out

The door had open Molly, Ron, Ginny, Arther, and Hermione came in with Hermione shutting the door behind her.

"Any sign of the boy as of yet?" Dumbledore asked the five

"Sadly no Albus none of the Order members of seen or heard of anything about Harry not even Tonks for that matter." Molly reported

"I don't care about the metamorphose she can be dead in a ditch for all I care. Are point of objective is to find the boy right now." Dumbledore said

"Well I do have some news about Harry but it's not good." Arther said with a slight frown

"Well as of now anything about the boy might help." Dumbledore said

"Well Shacklebolt said he was able to get to the tracking device the Ministry uses to keep track of where Harry is or if he uses any magic and according to him the device is down. Which as you know as well as I do can only mean one of five things and not to many of them are any good news." Arther said

"I was afraid of this, my own device are down to I was just hoping they might have been broke but you telling me this has confirmed my worries." Dumbledore said as he tighten his fist as well as looked irritated

"What do you mean? What does that confirm?" Ginny asked

Very one in the room except for Dumbledore focused their attention on Arther. Though everyone had their own reasons for listen to Arther; Ginny and Molly where because they where general concern for Harry or at lease that's what they thought. How else would Ginny marry the famous Harry Potter if he was dead or gone and without him they couldn't access his money from his vault.

Ron was only listen in hope to maybe hear that Harry hurt or if Ron was really luck Harry would be dead and Hermione was listen to learn how tracking spells worked. To her learning was more important then a friend that might be in danger.

"Well like I said there are only five reasons why a tracker that is locked onto someone would be down. One that person is dead." This got a gasp from all the women, Ron just muttered something which caused all three women to smack him hard on the head.

"Two he has lost his magic. Three he or someone has placed a magical blocker on him to lock his magic powers away. Four he is wearing some type of talisman or a shield is around him that is surpassing his magic. And five he is out of the tracks range which in the Ministry's case means he is no longer within England." Arther finished

"Which is the same with my own trackers" Dumbledore added

"So you mean Harry is dead?" Molly asked with fear in her voice

This also filled Ginny and Hermione with more fear while Ron muttered something again which caused the three women to hit him hard on his head again.

"Now Molly let us not jump to conclusions" Dumbledore said to calm the three women down

"Now this is not complete bad news knowing that Ministry's tracker on Harry is also down at lease gives us five possible theories to work with where or what possible happen to Harry." Dumbledore continued

"Now yes there is the possibility that Harry maybe dead **(**the women gasp again**)** but until there is evidence to prove that we will for the time being assume that Harry is still among the living." Dumbledore added

"But who do we know for sure. I mean Harry's body for all we know could be rotten in one of He-Who-Must-Not -Be-Named dungeon." Ginny said tears brimming in her eyes

"That is highly doubtful Ms. Weasley if Voldemort did kill or captured Harry; he would have let the magical world know it so fear could spread and more people would join him. Plus Snape has reported that Voldemort and the handful of Death Eaters that helped him make the anti-portkey and apparition barrier have been magical exhausted for the last two weeks and will probably be exhausted for at lease three to five month. So since Harry's disappearance Voldemort wouldn't have the strength to kill the boy and knowing Voldemort he will not let anyone else take the kill, plus from what I've understand of the prophecy concerning the two Voldemort is the only one who could kill Harry." Dumbledore explained

"Now let us continue. With the possibility of death out of the picture for the time we have four theories to work with. Now we can eliminate that his magic is gone as well since any spell or magical device that could do that has long been destroyed or lost from time." Dumbledore said

"We can also eliminate that Harry has full magical blockers on him for if Voldemort or one of his followers get even get close to the boy am sure they would rather just kill the boy instead." Dumbledore added

"So this leaves us with only two possible chooses either Harry is wearing some type of talisman that is surpassing his magic or he is no longer in England." Dumbledore said farther

"But Professor either of those things would make any sense. I mean first of all from what I read about talisman they are extremely hard to get since the only people who can make them are Ruins masters and their aren't many of them in the world anymore. Furthermore even if Harry could get his hands on one most talisman like them completely surpass the wears magic so it would be like having a full body magic blocker placed on yourself. So why would Harry wear something like that?" Hermione asked

"Well Miss. Granger one reason why Harry would wear a talisman that surpasses his power or leave England for that matter would be he wishes for us not to find him." Dumbledore answered

"But Albus why would Harry do a thing like that after all we are the people that care for him?" Molly asked with Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement

"That Molly is a good question. And the only thing I can think of that would cause Harry to leave us would be that something or someone has gotten it into Harry's head to go against use, that or someone has kidnapped him." Dumbledore replied

"So He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does have Harry" Molly said fear filling her words

"Now Molly what have I said about jumping to conclusions. Plus I doubt Voldemort has him as I said moments ago if he or any of his followers could get close to the boy they would just simple kill him instead of capturing." Dumbledore said to calm the woman

"But Albus what about the lady that was also said to be that the will reading before Harry or Tonks arrived from the description that Bill was able to get from the goblin. The woman is tall and skinny with long black hair and dark eyes, that pretty much describes Bellatrix and from what I heard in that battle you had with You-Know-Who, she was no where to be found." Molly said

"Molly you must stop jumping to conclusions." Dumbledore said in a tired voice

"Yes you are correct that Bellatrix was no where to be seen during are battle and Snape has told me that Bellatrix has rumored to possibility been sent on a secret mission by Voldemort; but still we shouldn't just jump to the conclusion that Voldemort has Harry. I do admit that there is plenty of evidence to support your theory Molly but she, herself has also been gone for two weeks if she did capture Harry at the will reading then she should been back by her masters side some time ago. So as I've already said a few times it's highly doubtful that Voldemort has Harry at all." Dumbledore explained but he could still see that she was worry

'_I don't see why she or any of this people acting like they care for the boy all they really want is his money or the ancient text within his vault. The only one that is showing there true feels for the boy is Ronald. Well Ginny probably is in love with the boy or thinks she is in love with him, women and their stupid little fairytale fantasies._' Dumbledore though annoyingly as he looked at the group of people in front of him

"If it makes you feel any better. I am having Snape keep his ears and eyes open for anything that might involve poor Harry so in the off chance that Voldemort does have Harry we will know about it." Dumbledore said

"But Albus he could -" But Dumbledore put his hand up to stop the woman from further ranting

"Molly as you know from what I told you moments go Voldemort has been magical exhausted for the past two weeks as will be exhausted for at lease the next three to five month. And the why Snape told me Voldemort is so weak he has barely been up since making the barrier so I doubt he even has the strength to kill the boy. So we have time before we have to worry about Voldemort killing the boy." Dumbledore explained which seemed to be good enough for the woman who just simple nodded

"Only _Potter_ could screw everything up for us." Ron said venom dipping when he mentioned Harry's name

"Ron don't you blame Harry it's not his fault. If anyone is to blame is that damn metamorphs whores fault. Hell I'd bet she is actually the one to kidnap Harry." Ginny said

"Oh come on now Ginny why in the world would a woman like Tonks want to waste time with a person like Potter when there are better men then him out their." Ron said as he straight his rob a bit

"Oh what you think you would be a better choose please don't make me laugh not even Eloise Midgen would want to date you if that meant she would never have acne again. Plus I've seen how _she_ looks at him like a starving dragon looks at a lamp I wouldn't be at all surprise that she seduce poor Harry to go with her to Gringotts." Ginny shot back

'_Merlin maybe they should get married they already bicker like couple_' Dumbledore thought as he rolled his eyes while the two Weasley's fought again

"Would you two please stop acting like five year olds. If it's any conclusion for you two it's both Harry's and Tonks fault for this entire mess." Hermione said braking the twos fight

"Yes Tonks knew better then to take Harry from the safety of his home to go to the will reading but Harry should have also known better not to go as well. But no both disregarded the rules which are their for Harry's protection and went to Gringotts; and now there both missing." Hermione pointed out before either could say anything else

"Speaking of Gringotts has Bill been able to find anything else that might involve Harry besides that other womans appearance." Dumbledore said to change the topic

"Sadly Albus but no nothing else. His asked every goblin their and they all told him the same thing that none of them saw Harry leave by portkey or anything. And the goblin that had taking Harry and Tonks to the room which the will reading was going to take place said that he had seen the two enter the room and that was the last he had seen him." Molly reported

"I bet _Potter_ paid the goblins to keep their trap shut so we couldn't find him" Ron said

"Come now Ron I think your just being a judgmental about the goblins I know that their a bit greedy but I really doubt that even if someone paid them off they would really hide information about Harry's disappearance from everyone. Plus why would Harry paid the goblins not to tell us where he went we are his friends after all?" Hermione asked

"How should I know maybe _Potter_ finally thinks his better then us and decided he no longer wanted us round him." Ron said with a sneer

"Come now Ronald do you really think that." Hermione said placing her hands on her hips

"Well duh or else I wouldn't say that if I didn't now would I. I don't see why you bother trying to defend him, he may not have acted like he wanted his fame but am sure only did that to have his only little fun joke with us. Plus he has almost had us killed severely times because of his rule braking; are you telling me that he wouldn't do something like his to us." Ron ranted

"Um...well...huh" But Hermione seemed to be finding it hard to fight back Ron's point

"Now that will be enough you two" Dumbledore said saving Hermione from trying to find away to fight back what Ron had said

"Now Ms. Granger I know you like to believe in the best for all magical creatures but Mr. Weasley makes a good point. If you pay goblins enough they will keep their mouth shut about anything. And Mr. Weasley you like your mother shouldn't jump to conclusions we don't know if it was Harry himself who is hiding from us. It's very possible that someone did kidnap Harry at Gringotts and paid the goblins to be quite about that. But until he can find some trace of Harry we can't be sure of anything for the time being." Dumbledore explained

"So what should be do then Albus?" Molly asked with everyone but Ron nodded to the same thing

'_Why must I always get suck with the mindless twits_' Dumbledore thought

"Well first off Arther I want you to tell Shacklebolt to contact every other Ministry of Magic in other country's that see if they can set up tracks similar to the one that the Ministry has to track Harry. This way if Harry is in another country the moment he uses magic they can locate him and tell us right way where he is." Dumbledore said

"Of course Albus I'll tell Shacklebolt the moment I leave" Arther said

"Now for everyone else except for Ms. Granger and the Weasley twins I want you to keep the search going for Harry" Dumbledore said to the others

"Of course Albus" Molly replied

"Excuses me Professor may I ask why you don't wish for me to continue the search? I mean Fred and George I understand after all they goof around more then anything. But me not continuing makes no sense am always so focus and ready to do what ever I need to, to help find Harry?" Hermione asked

"I know that Ms. Granger but I have a special assignment for you" Dumbledore said with a grin

"Really sir?" Hermione asked in surprise who just simply nodded his head

"Well I'll do my best to make sure to complete the assignment for you." Hermione said with pride

"I have complete faith in you to complete this assignment." Dumbledore told her

"So sir what is it that you wish me to do?" Hermione asked

"Well I need you to take this documents to Fred and George" Dumbledore said as he pulled a full fold from the desk and handed it to Hermione, of course Hermione was confused

"In the folder contains all of my knowledge of how my tracker for Harry works. I know you don't like to admit it Ms. Ganger but the Weasley twins are quiet smart and are every good at inventing new things. I want them to invent small portable tracks that are locked to Harry's magical signature this should possibly help with find Harry." Dumbledore explained

"But Professor should you really leave a task such as this to those two I mean they screw around more then anything maybe I should be the one to leave with this am sure I could possibly make the portable trackers." Hermione said

"I know you are a very smart witch Ms. Granger possible the one of the smarts since Rowena Ravenclaw herself but inventing is more up Fred and George's ally. Also they are quite creative so who knows maybe they can find away to detect Harry's magic even if he is wearing a talisman." Dumbledore said though he saw that Hermione had a sad look

'_She really needs to learn that not everything revolves around her brain_' Dumbledore thought

"Now Ms. Granger do not worry for you assignment does not end their. As you said the Weasley twins do have a knack for goofing around then doing what they should be doing. So in light of that you will be the supervisor of the project to make sure they keep at work." Dumbledore said with a smile which made Hermione light up

"But this does not mean to work them like dogs" Dumbledore added

"Of course not Professor" Hermione said

"Good. Now I also know how those two like to give any authority figure trouble so you will have my permission to do what ever is necessary to them so they won't give you any trouble or slack off doing their work. It is important that we get the portable tracks as soon as possible. Voldemort might be out of the picture for now but as we all know it won't last forever so we need to use the time we have now to look for Harry." Dumbledore stated

"What will we do if we don't find him by the time You-Know-Who recovers" Arther asked

"Well we will try are best to continue the search for Harry; but we will have to focus most of are attention to stop Voldemort's army from growing and advance though out the magical world. Plus we must remember that with in a years time the tracks will no longer be of any help." Dumbledore said

"What do you mean by that Professor?" Ginny asked

"Well by next year Harry will be seventeen and in are world that is the age of adult-hoop and trackers like the Ministry's and mine will no longer be of any effect to locating Harry's magic." Dumbledore answered

"But their must be a way to make the trackers work even when Harry hits adult-hoop?" Hermione asked

"Their is by we would need some of his blood for that." Dumbledore answered sadly

'_Damn I know I should have saved some of that boys blood away_' Dumbledore thought

"Well finding some of _Potters _blood shouldn't be to hard with all the injuries his gotten." Ron said

"Yes Mr. Weasley that's true. But we need fresh blood all that other blood is old and dry out so it will not work" Dumbledore explained

"Well as I said we are on a tight on time so this meeting is concluded for the time." Dumbledore said

With that everyone nodded their heads and left the room to do there as the age old headmaster told them while Dumbledore sat at the desk with his thoughts.

'_You better not screw this up boy without you my plans will fail and if that happens I will kill you myself._' Dumbledore thought with a dark scowl on his face

**Well I hope you all liked it sorry if there was many parts repeating itself but in real life at times when talking to people you do have to repeat things. I know that well since I have to repeat shit to my mother a hundred times and she still doesn't get it. Now this might be the last time we see anyone from Harry's world for a while I might have there be glimpse back in Harry's world later but not for sure yet. Okay am going to take this time to answer some stuff I forgot to do in the last chapter for questions and comments I got on chapter four.**

**First from a anonymous person called abcdef who asked why didn't Tonks just apparate out of there. The answer is easy I was going to reveal this in later chapters but it will probably be some time before it is said so I will explain now. The reason Tonks didn't just pop out of there with Harry is simple a wizard and witches apparating works similar to how Nightcrawler teleports you must have a place in mind when apparating. That is why they use hoops when training wizards and witches they just can't think 'Oh apparate some where safe'. If they don't know a place to go to, to apparate then it won't work and the danger of apparating without a place is dangerous as she could have apparated them into a bed of rock, or tree, or even a person or animal. And also they are in a new world yes similar to there own but you must remember that they don't know that they have no idea of the land scape of this new world. They appeared in only Sinisters castle not knowing the outside world so apparating could just get them killed for all they know and even if they make it out safe they have no idea what what's them. So for now it's best to stay in one place until they can get out on there own. I also believe that apparating has it's own limited range of how far one can apparate cause am sure one can't just teleport from one spot to all the other side of the world easily. And though Tonks is strong am sure she can only apparate maybe twenty or more miles at most again there is no way of knowing what is out there and could just end up killing herself and Harry. So that is why Tonks doesn't just pop out of there I hope that helps you all understand better**

**Next is review WhiteElfElder now first I would like to thank you personal for your suggestions of powers to my OC and Bellatrix. And second I think I did mention a Jean clone OC but if not sorry yes Sinister has made a clone of Jean the reason to doing this is cause having no way of controlling Jean Grey herself. Sinister thought it would be easier to make a clone of her and try to use her as a weapon she was kinda mention I think in the second chapter but not by name. She might make a appearance in either the third or fourth chapter from now. Also WhiteElfElder you asked how much longer the torture will go on well possible a few more chapters sorry to say but soon enough Sinister will stop with the torture. But for a while longer they will be his prisoner until he gets a new one much later in the story that will help Harry, Tonks, and the OC escape from him finally.**

**Now one more thing and we will see how the poll is doing now I think some people are thinking the powers are to go to Harry or Tonks and that is a no. I have already decided the powers for Harry and Tonks what they are well hehehe that is my secret you will all find out later. This polls are to help me decide the power for my OC and Bellatrix that is all. Now the OC already will possess Jean Grey's Telekinesis and Telepathic abilities and will gain a additional one later.**

**Okay Poll results for OC first here they are:**

**5 – Electrokinesis**

**4 – Hydrokinesis**

**1 – Pyrokinesis**

**Well looks like Electrokinesis has head by one lets see how long that last remember with each knew chapter you can re-vote. But only for one power for my OC please don't be afraid to say anything give me any suggestions for the power of my OC. **

**Now am also starting a Poll for the mutant power Bellatrix should gain this is what I have so far:**

**2 – Photokinesis**

**1 – Darkforce Energy**

**I have some for pain illisions but I don't think I will do that if I didn't mention before all Harry, Tonks, and Bellatrix will still have there magic.**

**Okay this will be my last Poll lately I have been thinking of adding a few more girls to Harry's Harem two been Psylocke the psychic ninja and X-23 wolverine's female clone. If you like that please let me know also suggest any other women as long as not already married to another person. Like Felicia Hardy a.k.a. The Black Cat, or Jubilee or someone. Well until next chapter this will be goodbye.**


	7. Escape Attempt

****

Hello all great readers back with a new chapter and also like to do a quick thanks once more to Ryuus2 who did beta for this story so all you can thank him to for helping out correcting my mistakes in this story. As well as my Shinigami of Lightning story really man thanks a lot for doing this work for me. Ok well here is the newest chapter I hope everyone likes this a lot please review and all once more like to say before you being I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel though I wish I did.

**Chapter 7 – Escape Attempt****

* * *

**It's been a little over a month since Harry and Tonks had become Sinister's news guinea pigs Each day it would be the same thing: after they would wake up from either Sinister's experiments on them or what little sleep they could get they would either use the bathroom (which was only a toilet that thankfully had a curtain around it) or eat the slop that they gave them to eat. But Harry knew better than to complain when given food; Tonks, of course, complained a little but she knew they wouldn't get anything better; they were their prisoners, and prisoners didn't get a choice in anything except how much pain they were put into and sometimes not even that.

The experiments were all was the same. Sinister would just point the laser at them and then fire a beam at them which was incredibly painful. The experiments would usually last only a few hours, or at lease that's what they thought, they really didn't have any way to tell. Though the experiments seemed to get longer after every few days. Again, they really couldn't tell if they were or if they just really wanted to get out of Sinister's laboratory and go back to their cell.

Harry and Tonks didn't talk much over the month between being unconscious after the experiments, the little sleep they could get, and not really knowing what to say. And the few words they did say to each other were mostly just words of comfort to help make the other believe that there was still hope. But the way that things looked there really wasn't much hope. Otherwise the two would just cuddle up together to help comfort one another and offer the ghost of protection, even though without their wands they were pretty much powerless.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The scream was heard throughout half the castle, loud enough to wake the dead; or even a sleeping teen.

"Ugh," was all Harry could groan out at the moment.

His body, like always, was hurting severely. He turned onto his left side, cursing a bit as pain shot through his body. He cradled his left arm close to his body as his right arm went to keep him from rolling onto his stomach.

"Heheheheh," someone laughed. Harry looked up at the door that led in and out of the room to see Slab.

"You woke early today," was all Slab said before he laughed a bit more.

Harry just scowled at the man before he looked down at the floor of his cell. Harry decided to check on Tonks to see how she was doing, though he knew that she was most likely still unconscious from being experimented on by Sinister. But when he turned there was no one there. Harry started looking around the cell for Tonks, but besides himself there was no one else in the cell.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Slab asked with another chuckle. Harry turned to the big man with a look that would probably have even made Voldemort piss himself.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Harry asked, anger laced in each word.

"Like I said you woke early. Very early today; Sinister hasn't even finished with her yet," Slab said with a grin.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-!" another scream was heard, which Harry recognized right away.

"Tonks," Harry gritted though his teeth.

"It sounds like she's having fun. What do you think?" Slab asked with another grin.

Harry just sent Slab another glare before he stared down at the cell floor again. Another scream was heard; Harry shut his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. Harry already knew that Tonks was in pain from the experiments done to her, but it was still different when you could hear the screams. Harry was angry with himself because he could hear the pain Tonks was in but couldn't do anything about it and Slabs stupid joke just angered him more. Soon memories of all the other times that Harry's friends had been in danger or pain filled his mind, which only stoked Harry's anger at himself. But soon Harry's anger became directed at others, like Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and especial Sinister and his men.

Slowly his body was becoming numb to its pain as anger filled his veins. Harry sent Slab another stare of pure hate, which didn't even seem to faze the man.

"Ooh scary," Slab said in a mocking tone. "You're such a pathetic little boy. All you can do is lay there and listen to the girl scream." As if on cue another scream echoed down the hall. "But to be honest with you, boy, I like her screams...they just seem to make me happy," Slab added with a grin.

This just infuriated Harry even more, as more images of things that angered him filled his mind; the mistreatment from the Dursleys, when everyone at school thought he was the heir of Slytherin, even when Dumbledore finally told him of the prophecy. Even things that only slightly irritated him came to his mind to fuel his growing anger. Soon the only pain he felt was coming from his chest. As if all the pain in his body had collected there and it felt like at any moment it would erupt like a violent volcano. Tonks' scream was heard again, and watching Slab just smile wider at it seemed to be the final straw for the pain in his chest to erupt.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he clenched his fists again.

An aura of energy flared around Harry that caused a burst of wind to emit from him. The wind was whipping around the room so hard it was as if there was a hurricane in the room.

"What? What is going on? How are you doing this?" Slab said in shock and a bit of fear.

But Harry didn't answer he just glared at Slab as he slowly started to get up. Once he gained his feet, Harry had his head still slightly down but still stared at Slab with a look of pure hatred and anger; which seemed to be all that Slab could take as he clenched his fist and looked at Harry with his own angry glare.

"Boy, you can either stop this now or I can stop you myself," Slab said.

His threat seemed to have the opposite effect on Harry, as, if it was possible, more anger and hatred filled his eyes as he slowly raised his right hand, until it was level with Harry's body, his open palm pointed at Slab.

"Fine; I'll make you stop," Slab said.

Slab rushed at the cell like an elephant, but Harry wasn't afraid. He just stood there, his arm out, as energy flared over him.

"_Depulso_(1) cell BARS!" Harry shouted.

The bars in front of Harry were surrounded by a thin layer of energy, then shoot forward like a jet. The cell bars slammed into Slab at the mid way. The bars bent into a U-shape around Slabs body and with the power of Harry's magic the bars continued on their journey while taking Slab with them though four walls, and straight into the outside world. Lucky or not, depending on how you looked at it, Harry and Tonks' cell was located on the fourth floor, so Slab only had a short fall; he hit the ground was enough force to send him to the land of the unconscious.

Harry just stood there with the energy still flaring around him and his arm still stretched out until he slowly let his arm fall to his side. Harry continued to stare at the big holes that Slab and the cell bars made. He could see the tops of some trees and feel some wind blowing on him. But at the moment Harry just didn't care; all he cared about was Tonks. Harry slowly walked into the corridor and turned to look down each side to see if anyone was coming. Thankfully, no one was.

Harry started walking down the corridor that led to Sinister's lab. The journey was most uneventful, as Harry didn't run into anyone. But halfway through one of the other doors opened and out stepped a frog looking man that Harry remembered was called Amphibius and the tar like mutant George.

"What the hell?" George said as he and Amphibius saw Harry.

"How the hell did the boy get out? And what's with that energy around his body?" Amphibius asked.

"Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to, but if you make me I won't hesitate to," Harry said with a look of anger and hatred still burning in his eyes.

"Hahaha, that's funny boy; us get hurt. The only one who'll get hurt here is you," Amphibius said.

Amphibius opened his mouth and shot his tongue out, which stretched all the way to Harry and wrapped around his left wrist. Amphibius then started to try and pull Harry towards himself and George, but Harry wasn't going to give up without a fight. Harry planted his feet as firmly as he could on the floor while trying to keep his arm close to himself, but that proved to be harder than it seemed; the frog man was at lease twice as strong as Harry, or his tongue was, anyway.

As the two struggled Harry was becoming more pissed, mostly because he knew he would lose this battle as he could feel himself slowly starting to slide towards the frog- and tar-man. But all of Harry's anger seemed to refuel his energy as the aura around his left arm flared up bigger and stronger, causing Amphibius to release his tongue's hold on Harry and retreat back into his mouth.

"Thammit that thoy's enthgy thurnt thine thongue (Dammit that boy's energy burnt mine tongue)," Amphibius said around his burnt tongue.

"Don't worry, I'll get the brat," George said; he then stretched out his left arm towards Harry.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he pointed his right hand at George. "_Expulso_**(**2**)!**" Harry shouted.

A maroon colored energy left Harry's right hand and hit close to George's wrist. The energy blew up George's arm a few inches past his elbow, splattering his tar like substance on the walls and floor.

"AAAAHHHHH! You goddamn brat that really hurt!" George cried out as he held the stub of his left arm. The purple goop started to slowly move back towards its owner, gathering near the bottom of his feet.

"I am going to make you pay, boy," George said angrily, as all the purple goop was finally collected at the bottom of his feet in the shape of a ball, which then stretched and attached itself to the stump of George's arm and reshaped itself back into his arm.

"Not before I make him pay," Amphibius said. Then using his incredibly strong legs he flew at Harry like a bat out of hell. Fortunately for Harry, he was able to side-step the frog-mans flying tackle. Though Harry wasn't allowed to relax long as he had to duck quickly as the purple's man stretched out fist came at him. It made contact with the wall, but the hit left a few cracks in the wall. The tar man didn't stop there as he brought his fist down on Harry, who rolled out of the way in time to avoid the fist which left more cracks in the floor. Harry's didn't stop there as he once again had to jump up against the other wall to avoid another flying tackle from the frog-man.

"Damn I missed again," Amphibius said as he landed right in the middle of Harry and George.

'_Damn, I need to think of something fast or I won't be able to help Tonks_' Harry thought.

He saw Amphibius turn back towards him, ready to launch at him again, and George looked ready to throw some more punches as well, but something behind the two caught Harry's eyes it was then that Harry got an idea.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you boy. Because once we get our hands on you you'll be lucky to even have a few teeth left," Amphibious snarled, at the grinning Harry.

"The only people that are going to get hurt are you two," Harry said.

The two men looked confused at the boy. They looked at each other to see if the other had any ideas but both just shrugged, then turned back to the boy, who they noticed had raised his right hand at them.

"ACCIO(3) BRICK'S!" Harry cried out.

Both men were confused by Harry's cry. George heard something strange behind himself, and turned to look at what was making the sound, only to see the brick wall behind him was shaking. Suddenly one of the bricks shot out from the wall. George being surprised by this did not have the time to move out of the way, but since he was made from tar the brick just shot right through George and continued to fly forwards. The brick was not alone either, for many more bricks followed, all of them either flying by George or ripping right through the man until the brick wall was no more.

Amphibius also turned around after hearing the first brick past through George and just like the tar man Amphibius was too surprised to move. But unlike George, when the bricks hit Amphibius they did not pass through. The first one hit his ribs, almost breaking some of them in the process. But it didn't stop there, as the rest of the bricks slammed into the frog man and with the full force of Harry's magic. The bricks continued towards Harry, bringing Amphibius along. Just as the bricks had almost reached him, Harry jumped to the side, allowing the bricks and Amphibius to smash right into the other wall. A small dust cloud formed after the crash. As soon as it dissipated Harry saw that there was no longer a wall, just a big pile of bricks with Amphibius's arms and legs sticking out of it and some blood leaking out from some of the cracks. **(A/N** No he isn't dead; at lease not yet.**)**

"Well one down; one to go," Harry said with a smirk. He then turned his attention from the pile of bricks to George whose body was finally done reforming back to its original form.

"Well boy, I am sorry to disappoint you but I won't go down as easy as Amphibius," George said as he clenched both hands into fists.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked, still smirking.

"Boy, you blew off my arm and had bricks go through me and I am still in one piece. So, yeah, I do think it will take a lot more then that to take me down," George said with his own smirk.

"You know George there is something I always wondered about you," Harry said.

"Oh and what would that be boy?" George asked, deciding to amuse the boy.

"Well I was wondering if you are really made of tar?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how that is relevant to anything?" George said in confusion.

"Oh I just wanted to know if you're still flammable is all. _INCENDIO_(4)!" Harry shouted before George could say another word, a wave of dark red fire leaving Harry's hand and slamming into George, setting his body ablaze.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH-!" George screamed out as his body was burning. George tried to use his hands to pat out the flame on his body, but that did not seem to have any affect on the fire except to make the flames bigger.

"Oh god someone put out the flames; it burns!" George cried out.

"Well if you really want me to I guess I can put the flames out for you," Harry said as he raised his hand again.

"AGUAMENTI(5)!" Harry yelled.

A big stream of water launched from his hand and slammed into George, not only putting out the fire but also shooting him through the wall, where he hit a second wall which, like Amphibius, buried the tar-man.

"Well, I guess that you weren't all that hard to take down after all Georgy-boy," Harry said.

Harry couldn't help but grin wider as he looked at the pile of wet bricks that had smoke coming out from some of the cracks. After a few seconds admiring his work Harry started his way towards Sinister's lab to save Tonks.

**(**In the Lab**)**

"What the hell is going on out there?" Sinister mutterd as he heard another explosion

"Sir there is something wrong with the computers," Brainchild said.

Sinister turned to see that Brainchild spoke the truth as some of the screens on the computers where becoming fuzzy and distorted, while others had smoke and sparks coming off them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING -"

Before he could finish his question was answered with a large blast which sent the doors flying that almost hit both Sinister and Brainchild. But luckily or unlucky depending on how you look at it the doors sailed by them. One smashed into a wall while the other slammed into some computers. And now standing in the doorway was Harry with the aura of energy still surrounding his body and his hand outstretched.

"What the hell? What is that energy around you? How did you get out of your cell?" Sinister asked.

"_CONFRINGO_(6)!" Harry cried out, ignoring Sinister's questions.

Sinister and Brainchild were able to avoid the dark orange energy that Harry sent at them, only for it to hit the wall instead, which exploded with a burst of fire. Some of the debris from the wall did manage to hit them.

"How did that boy do that? Could this be from experiment we have done to him? Or maybe his own mutant power?" Brainchild asked.

"No, it is from neither, whatever it is, The experiment won't have given him powers like this, plus the mutant nullifiers are on so it should suppress both the powers he would have gained from the experiments and any mutant powers he already had. So whatever this energy is, it is not from a mutation; and I can't wait to find out what and how this energy works;" Sinister said with a malicious grin.

"Tonks," Harry said quietly.

Harry looked at Tonks with a sad stare; her body was still slightly smoking, a few burn marks could be seen on her body. Her eyes opened to see Harry's sad face which broke into a slight grin to see she was awake.

"Don't you look at me like that Harry; I might not look like it but I'm fine. It will take a lot more than what that crazy psycho does to me to take me out," Tonks said in a quite tone; her eyes were only half up as she smiled at Harry who returned the smile.

"Yes you are one tough little girl but why don't you rest a bit okay?" Harry said.

"Okay but only for a moment," Tonks said right before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry Tonks I'll get you out of here," Harry said, even though he knew she probably didn't hear him.

With a wave of his hand the latches binding her hands and feet to the chair released. Harry went to pull Tonks into his arms but before he could a blast of energy hit Harry right in his chest causing him to stumble back a few feet from Tonks. Harry looked up to see Sinister with one of his arms out and grinning like a mad man, which just seemed to piss Harry off. The energy surrounding Harry absorbed most of the damage from the blast.

"It seems that aura of energy does more than intimidate your opponent. Though I wonder if that energy also helps you fight any?" Sinister asked as he charged energy into both fist.

"Would you like to see first hand if it does or not?" Harry growled.

"Oh I would like that very much," Sinister said.

He then launched both blasts of energy at Harry who ran out of the way of the blast that blew a chuck out of the wall behind him.

"_EXPULSO! CONFRINGO!_" Harry cried out.

Like Harry, Sinister was able to dodge both spells; one of which blasted a big crater into the floor while the other hit the ceiling leaving an equally big hole. While the two kept returning fire at each other Brainchild, who went unnoticed crept up to a computer and started to type something into it; or at lease tried to as the computer was malfunctioning a bit.

"LEAVE MISTER SINISTER ALONE BRAT!" A voice yelled out.

Harry took his eye's off of Sinister to see who had yelled, but that cost Harry as Sinister took advantage of his defenses being down and hit the boy in the chest with his energy blast. The blast sent Harry flying and into the ground.

"Damn it, how could I be so stupid?" Harry growled at himself as he clenched his chest where he was hit.

Harry got up and looked to see who had distracted him and at the doorway stood Barbarus, Hairbag, Ruckus, a creature that looked like a werewolf that if he remembered correctly was called Lupo, and a green haired girl that he had seen once or twice but was sure was called Vertigo.

"You asshole's are going to pay for distracting me like that," Harry said angrily.

"The only one to pay is you, boy," Barbarus said angrily; as he rushed at Harry.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_(7)," Harry said.

The next thing Barbarus knew he was floating up in the air right through the hole made in the ceiling until he slammed into the next ceiling where he was stuck.

"What...what's going on!" Barbarus said with a mixture of anger and a bit of fear.

"Why don't you just hang out for a while Barbarus," Harry joked with a grin.

Suddenly Harry was hit with a blast of energy which once again sent him to the ground. Harry pushed himself up to see a grinning Sinister with his arms out again.

"Damn it Sinister you are seriously pissing me off, and you already really pissed me off from the beginning to start with," Harry said as he stood up again getting ready to hit the mad scientist with a spell.

"Don't forget about us boy. You may have token Barbarus but there's still plenty of use to play with," Hairbag said as he rushed at Harry just like Barbarus did moments ago.

"_Locomotor Mortis_(8)," Harry cried.

A light blue spell hit Hairbag's legs causing the man's legs to lock together, which caused the hairy man to land on the ground face first, breaking his nose, which now had blood pouring out of it.

"If you think that will stop me brat you're sadly mistaken," Hairbag said as he started to crawl towards Harry even though his legs where locked together.

Harry just grinned as he snapped his finger's causing the spell that was keeping Barbarus up to let go of the man who fell on top of Hairbag with a loud crash which knocked out Hairbag and put the four-armed mutant in a daze. Another blast of energy was sent at Harry but this time he was able to dodge it, but not the sonic wave that Ruckus sent at him that sent Harry right into a wall. Luckily his aura of energy was able to take half the blast for him, though the aura had thinned a bit now.

'_Damn I really need to really keep my eyes on everyone or I might not be able to get Tonks out of here_' Harry thought as he rubbed his head.

At that moment Harry looked up to see the wolf-man, Lupo jumping at him.

"_MORSUS_(9)!" Harry cried out.

A red colored spell left Harry's hand and slammed into Lupo's chest which sent the overgrown dog into another wall with a huge red welt on his chest.

"Mister Sinister, the defense lasers are on now," Brainchild called from the computer he was at.

"Oh damn that can't be good," Harry said with a frown.

Suddenly in each corner of the ceiling a slot opened and what looked like miniature cannons were lowered and all four were pointed at Harry. Harry also noticed that both Sinister and Ruckus looked ready to launch another attack at him.

"Fuck; _Protego!_" Harry cried out, making a silver bubble around him just as the beams of energy and sonic wave hit, but even though Harry had his shield up the slam of the attacks still pushed Harry a foot or two back. The attacks continued hitting Harry's shield with a lot of force.

'_Damn it I don't know how much longer I can keep this shield up_' Harry thought as his arms shook slightly.

"My, you are quite strong aren't you boy," Vertigo said. "But I think it's time we end this game." She then shot a wave of rainbow colored rings at Harry. Though Harry's shield absorbed most of Vertigo's attack it seemed as though some of it still got through. Harry was starting to feel slightly dizzy, which was more than enough as Harry's shield fell allowing the beams of energy and sonic wave to hit him. The combined force of the attacks sent Harry through not one but two walls; and even with his aura of energy Harry still took half of the damage, which ripped his shirt to shreds and left a large scorch mark on his torso.

"It looks like you're down for the count boy," Sinister said as he walked up to Harry, who now had his lower body buried under the rock of the wall. His aura had dissipated right after he slammed into the second wall. Harry tried to look at Sinister but Vertigo's power was still affecting him, and his body was remembering his earlier pain thanks to the more recent damage.

"I think it's now time for you to rest boy," Sinister said with a smirk. "And when you wake we will have much to talk about."

Harry tried to fight the unconsciousness that was trying to claim him but it was all in vain as he slipped into the world of darkness, letting his head fall back to ground.

"Ruckus, Vertigo, Brainchild take this boy to one of are more highly secured cells and keep him under heavy sedation as long as possible. Also, put the girl in a cell close to him," Sinister said.

"But why sir? I doubt that she is a threat like the boy here," Vertigo said.

"Yes, but I think she is the key to getting the boy to comply for us," Sinister said.

"Of course sir," Vertigo said.

"And once you've got them both locked up I want you to get everyone that was hurt by the boy to the infirmary to get them patched up," Sinister added.

"Yes sir," the three of them said, then took Harry and Tonks out of the room.

"I don't know what you are boy but you are becoming one of the most interesting experiments I have ever had the pleasure to play with," Sinister said to himself.

* * *

**1.)** Depulso = Banishing Charm

**2.)** Expulso = No English name for it but causes objects to explode. The explosion might depend on the intent of the caster

**3.) **Accio = Summoning Charm

**4.)** Incendio = No English name but it produces fire or flames to burst out

**5.)** Aguamenti = Water Charm

**6.)** Confringo = Blasting Charm

**7.)** Wingardium Leviosa = Levitation Charm

**8.)** Locomotor Mortis = Leg-Locker Hex

**9.)** Morsus = Stinging Hex (No proper name for it; made it up)

**Ok that is the spells he all used and I do hope you all like just to let you all know it will be about a year before Harry and Tonks can escape ok. Now some seem to want me to make the harem grow while others don't I have a poll on my profile for people to vote next chapter. I will tell who wins if more for the harem then I will start putting up a poll for girls or you can tell me which girls. Also there won't be anymore girls from the Harry Potter world then Tonks and Bellatrix those two are the only ones from Harry's world that he will have in his harem. Now please vote and let me know if you all want the harem to grow or not. Also someone mention my chapter was boring and worthless well guess what buddy I didn't think it was it was to show what is going on in Harry's World if you can't see that then guess what your a idiot. And need to learn to chill if you don't like the damn story then don't read it not like am forcing anyone with a gun to there head to read it. Sorry if I sound mean but am tired of all you flamers talking shit when most of you don't even write any stories yourself. You just bitch and complain to others how you want the story to go well guess what it's not your stories this are people's stories yes some of us love to hear idea's and suggestions but guess what we make this stories to please are selves. Yes we love it when people review and tell us they like it but we do this stories cause it's fun it's away to kill time and put are own idea's out there. So all flames chill out fanfiction is ment to be fun not like we are publishing books or anything. Ok anyway before we leave this are how the votes are going. **

**Polls for my OC's powers**

**6 – Electrokinesis **

**5 – Hydrokinesis**

**1 – Pyrokinesis**

**Wow Electrokinesis is still in the lead but looks like Hydrokinesis isn't far behind and still pyrokinesis down to one I guess everyone doesn't want the old clincher with the clone OC. **

**Now for Bellatrix power results**

**Photokinesis – 3**

**Darkforce – 3**

**And we have a tie though am starting to lean to Darkforce my beta Ryuus2 gave me a good idea but I will leave the poll up for a bit longer ok. Well until next time see you all later and hope for lots of reviews.**


	8. The Deal

**Ok very one here is the next chapter of my story I hope you all enjoy I know it's short I will try to make the next chapter if possible longer. I know some of you see Harry been a pussy or wimp but that will change later right now he has just suffer the lost of his godfather and now been experiment on not able to get out. So he just kinda losing hope with the whole situation and is only staying strong cause of Tonks but that will change and he will become less of a pussy when they get out and he gets trained. And I know you all want Harry just to kill Sinister and shit and get to ass kicking time but shit won't go down like this them been here is to build up the story I will try to hurry but this is all suppose to happen for a reason so all of you chill ok. Anyway like to say I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel and I also like to thank Ryuu2 for his beta work well no more talk time to get to the story.**

**Chapter 8 – The Deal****

* * *

**Harry was slowly starting to come around. His mind was groggy but as it started to become clear the first thing he felt was his body in incredible pain. It felt like he was body slammed by Hagrid then thrown in front of a speeding truck and finally set on fire. Then his head started to pound as if it were used as a basketball while his ears hurt and throbbed trying to remember why he was in so much pain. Thinking at first that it was all because of Sinisters' experiments but then memories of his rampage through Sinister's castle came back flooding in his mind. His eyes suddenly shot up seeing if he could find Tonks to see if she was ok but he didn't in fact he wasn't even in the cell at least not the regular one. He saw bars, but with electricity flowing around them; he also noticed he was against a wall. He looked to see chains around his feet and ankles, pinning him to the wall and a few feet off the ground he also saw two cannons in the corners of the ceiling just inside his cell.

"Ah I see you're finally awake boy." Harry knew that voice. It belonged to none other than Sinister.

As his eyes panned the room again, he sees Sinister sitting in a chair just a foot outside of his cell smiling at him. As Harry watched, Sinister got up and stepped close to the bars. Harry bared his teeth in anger, wishing to call on the power of his magic again, hoping to be able to break out and kill this man or whatever he was.

"Ah...ah...ah we will not be having any of that. You call on that power of yours and, well, you might be able to beat me, but can you beat me and get to the girl in time before she dies?" Sinister asked smiling as if reading the boy's mind.

Sinister showed a remote he seemed to have concealed on himself hitting a button. Suddenly a piece of wall on the outside of the cell opened and a monitor came out. It turned on to show Tonks also chained to a wall with about five of Sinister's men near her ready to strike if they need to.

"If you attempt to call on that energy power of yours I will hit another button on this remote, sending a signal for the others to kill her and if your power causes interference of any kind they will kill her. So if you're wise you would calm yourself, unless you don't care for the girl you seemed to try so hard to rescue yesterday," Sinister said smirking like a man who won a chess game before it even started.

Harry just stood there, or hung there, in silence for a while, wondering where Tonks was. For all he knew she was on the other side of the castle. Heck, she could even be in the room next to them. But he was too unsure and he couldn't take the risk of her being killed before he could get to her so with a sigh of defeat he calmed down.

"Smart move boy. Now I will be asking some questions and you will answer truthfully. If you don't…"

"Let me guess, you will hurt or kill Tonks right," Harry said finishing for the white skinned mutant.

"Well, something like that. I was thinking I would let the boys have their fun with her. After all, there aren't too many women around here," Sinister said with an evil smirk.

"They better not touch a hair on her head or else," Harry said in a serious and angry tone.

"Or else what, brat? Right now I hold all the cards, so try anything and the girl will be the boys' new plaything. And if you should manage to escape from here they will kill her, so what you did will all be in vain," Sinister said with his slight smirk.

"...Fine what do you want to know?" Harry said after thinking about it for a while.

"That's better. The first thing I want to know is what that energy was you were using against my boys and I?" Sinister asked smirking.

"...Magic," Harry said thinking of not telling the man but knowing he didn't have a choice. If anything were to happen to Tonks he couldn't live with himself.

"Magic?" Sinister questioned skeptically. He knew that magic was around but he had never seen it before with his own eyes.

"Yes, magic, as in hocus pocus, abracadabra, all that jazz," Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"I have never seen magic like yours. And how did you make it affect my computers like that?" Sinister asked his curiosity peeked.

"I guess my magic is different from the magic you've seen before. As for my powers affecting your computers...cause I wanted them to," Harry said, trying not to let too much out about his and Tonks's magic. He didn't know how magic in this world worked, but from the sound of it, it didn't seem to cause problems with technology, probably one of the reasons he wanted to know. Maybe Harry could use this to his advantage. Maybe later he could use his and Tonks's magic to cause more problems with the rest of the technology and get out of this place.

"I see. But if you had this power, why didn't you use it to get out of here with the girl?" Sinister asked curious.

"Well...because..." Harry didn't have anything. He was barely good with coming up with answers to try and get out of trouble in school and that rarely worked. What could he say to this crazy man in a world he doesn't know anything about? Before he could come up with anything Sinister smirked at hi. It seemed it was obvious that Harry didn't have an answer.

"You couldn't could you? No, you couldn't, why else stay here being used as my guinea pigs? You know, I remembered that other woman with you, the one who attacked me. She had a stick. She was with you, she used magic as well, but she needed to use that stick...this stick." Sinister said and asked as he brought out Bellatrix's wand showing it to Harry with a crazy grin. "She and you, as well as the girl: you need to use these sticks to channel and use your magic don't you?"

Harry didn't answer. He looked away, not wanting to admit that he was right. From his silence Sinister knew he was right, only making him smirk more.

"Interesting. Then I guess this would be what you call a wand. Who knew a stick like this would help control such power. But then again, from your display earlier, you don't seem to need one. Could you be able to not need such a stick or could it be that my experiments have boosted your magical powers to not need a wand anymore?" Sinister pondered, looking at Harry more curiously than before.

Harry kept quiet, once more not wanting to say much. He really didn't know the answer either. He knew he mostly needed a wand to cast magic but when one felt strong emotions they could do wandless magic. But then again he never felt power as he had. He actually tired to call on it a few times. But so far he couldn't; making him think it was just accidental magic. He wished in the short time he had that power he had just grabbed Tonks and left but part of him wanted the others to pay more. Now he blew it and here he was with a bastard so evil he made Voldemort look like the kindest person in the world.

"Hmmm...I take it you probably don't know how it happened. Well, not too surprising. I guess this makes things more interesting," Sinister said with a renewed smirk.

"I'm glad I could make your day better," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh you have; and you could make it even better if you would start cooperating," Sinister said.

"Oh and why would I want to go and do a thing like that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well I could threaten you and the girl, but how about instead I make a deal. I leave the girl, no longer use her for my experiments or anything as long as you cooperate with me when I experiment on you," Sinister said smiling.

Harry said. It was a tempting deal but he wanted to make sure he can keep an eye on Tonks and make sure she wasn't harmed or anything. "Ok, but I want me and Tonks put into the same cell. I don't really trust you or those boys of yours."

"Agreed. I even have a special cell for the two of you," Sinister said smiling once more.

Harry was taken down from the wall and had his hands put behind his back with metal cuffs that went around his forearms like arm bracers. They were welded together so he couldn't move his arms once behind him. Sinister then led him down a few floors until they reached a floor that looked more like part of a building, with walls and floors covered in white tiles. Though it looked more like a prison than anything else. The door frames were all metal and shaped like isosceles trapezoids. Instead of doors of any type there were two sets of black bars, one set that went vertically and another that went horizontally. Harry could see electricity channeling around the bars, sparks shooting off every now and again, but that wasn't all: In the front and behind the bars, sandwiching them in, were see-through blue energy force fields.

It seemed Sinister made them to hold anyone in though it kinda made Harry wonder what would need cells like this to make sure they didn't get out. Besides himself hoping to never learn that it seemed just about all the cells were empty and left him wondering why Sinister didn't just throw him in one already. But soon they came to the end of the hall, Sinister making him face the cell on his left. A keypad appeared out of the wall and the pale mutant quickly put in the combination. The force fields went down and the bars slid into the walls to let Sinister walk Harry in. He took the cuffs off and pushed Harry forward almost causing him to fall. Once he got his balance back and turned around the bars came back and the force fields were up Harry glared at the man.

"Where is Tonks? You said we would have the same cell," Harry said upset.

"She will be here shortly. I just wanted to secure you first. Oh and let me tell you now…don't bother thinking you will escape this cell like the last. The walls, floor, and ceiling have adamantium plating over them. There is also adamantium in the center of all the walls, floors, and ceiling of this whole floor. Electricity and energy fields are being channeled through the adamantium in the whole room so that it should scramble your powers should you try to get out. And thanks to some of the data we saved from your attack earlier we made it so your magic shouldn't be able to effect the technology of the room," Sinister said, smiling.

Since it would be a bit Harry decided to look around. The cell was quite big, maybe the size of two, maybe three, apartments with the floor, walls, and ceiling all covered in metal. The ceiling and floor had a tile look to them. At one end of the room there was a large queen size bed that looked pretty comfortable. It had four wooden posts that went up and had a red canopy and red curtains to it for some privacy on the right side. Further down on another wall was a mirror with a sink under it. And on the sink there was a tooth bush holder with two tooth bushes in it, a tube of toothpaste, and soap to wash one's hands with. There was toilet about three feet left from the sink in the corner of the walls, while on the right of the sink about two or three feet away was a shower. Both had stalls, but the toilet one was short so if one sat they couldn't see much of the person but if they stood they could see most of their top half. On the opposite side of the room in one corner there seemed to be weight lifting stuff, probably so they had something to do. The other corner had a table, some chairs, and what looked to be a mini fridge; on the table were some old books, but probably nothing that would tell them anything of the outside world of this world.

About twenty minutes later Tonks came with Ruckus and a few of the others. Like Sinister did they typed in the pass code and pushed Tonks in. She almost fell but Harry was there to grab her and hold her and once more the bars and force fields were up again to keep them from escaping.

"There happy boy? You and the girl have the same cell; and look, this one is even better! You have a good bed, better bathroom, even a mini fridge that will be kept stocked for you when we needed. And I generously decided to give you better food. But remember, this comfort only lasts as long as you stay cooperative. If you try anything the deal is off and I will send you both to terrible cells alone and experiment on the girl once more, understood," Sinister said smiling but then gave him a hard look to know he wasn't kidding.

"I got it. You will have my cooperation as long as you and the others leave Tonks alone and don't harm her in any way," Harry said with his own hard look.

"Of course. Well I will let you two rest for the day tomorrow we begin where we left off," Sinister said smiling.

With that Sinister and them all left. It wasn't long after they were gone, the sounds of there shoes no longer making noise before Tonks turned Harry to look at her. Her face was a mix of emotions: confusion, surprise, anger, sorrow, and others.

"Harry what the bloody fucking hell is he talking about deal? What cooperation? All I know is that Ruckus and those jerks tell me that I am lucky and take me down saying my boyfriend made a deal. Now I am taken here and put into this weird ass cell? What did you do?" Tonks asked her emotions still all over the place.

"Well, Sinister started to question me about my magic and how I was able to do all that stuff when attacking him and the boys before they took me down. After our talk he made a deal with me: he would stop his experiments on you if I would start to cooperate with him. I took the deal but said we needed to be in same cell and all," Harry answered.

"Damn Harry you bloody fucking idiot how could you go and do that?" Tonks said, upset.

"Well I figured that you were probably tired of being used as his lab toy and this way I can make sure you're safe from all the others as well," Harry said slightly annoyed that Tonks was upset.

"Not if you're still his lab toy! I mean really; you think I can just sit around this cell all fine and dandy while you're being tormented. Damn it Harry, you should have just escaped the moment you got me, or just escaped period and left me behind damn it," Tonks said, upset still but not at Harry just at the whole situation, wishing they weren't prisoners in this place or that Harry had sacrificed his well being for her.

"Sorry I just thought I could live better knowing you will be fine even if that means getting zapped more," Harry snapped.

"As for the escape, I wouldn't have left you Tonks, no matter what I would rather die then leave you here with this madman. And yeah, I know I should have left the moment I got to you but I guess the power got to my head after getting to you. All I could think about was making Sinister and all the others hurt. Because of that I got us stuck back in here. I'm sorry." Harry was fine with being experimented on but was upset with himself. He knew he should have left the moment he got Tonks but stupidly didn't.

Suddenly Harry felt Tonks wrapping her arms around him. He was surprise but relaxed into it and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"It's ok I know how you feel. I guess if I had a shot to make a deal like that I would have. And as for the escape I understand that as well. I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind. And I would have wanted to make those guys pay. I bet you did a good job too; there was only a few of them with me in the holding cell, and even the few there like Slab and Barbarus where sporting some nasty bruises," Tonks said smiling

"Oh I am sure quite a few of them will be out for a while because of what I did," Harry said smiling back.

The two then decided to get some food and go to bed as Harry told her about what he did. It wasn't a story of triumph or great victory or of them escaping, but the story did have parts of Harry knocking the shit out of some of the Nasty Boys or Sinisters other people that made it a great story. Tonks couldn't help but laugh at some of the other crazy shit that Harry did, like lighting George on fire or dropping Barbarus on Hairbag. After that Tonks started to tell her own stories of some of her Auror jobs that made Harry laugh and smile. Soon they both were telling stories of there time at school. Tonks was surprised by much of the stuff Harry went through, never having heard of about half of it. Soon the two had fallen asleep next to each other, though as the night went on they ended up in each others arms.

They had a good day. Though it was the only good day they would have for a while as tomorrow the experiments started all over again, at least for Harry.

* * *

**Ok that's the end sorry if not better way to end but it's where I decided to end it like I said I will try to make the next chapter longer and all. Again Harry and Tonks are stuck with Sinister for a while so stop complaining about them there they are stuck with Sinister and will be for a while it's part of the plot and development of both characters. Now SOME PEOPLE are not getting that the poll is not for Harry I already have Harry's power planned out already this poll if for a OC that will be the clone of Jean Grey now on to the poll.**

**Poll of my OC's power**

**6 – Electrokinesis**

**6 – Hydrokinesis**

**1 – Pyrokinesis**

**Now I didn't count the two votes for Electrokinesis cause they where directed at Harry not the OC so please everyone remember this poll is for my OC NOT Harry. Now on to Bellatrix's poll.**

**Poll for Bellatrix's Power**

**Darkforce – 6**

**Photokinesis – 3**

**I see Darkforce has taken a big lead not to surprise. Now this next poll is from the one I running on my front page of my profile don't vote on this in the review do your votes on the poll on my profile but so far the poll for adding more girls is winning. So if your against the adding of more girls then please vote on my profile ok. Also I would like to put a story out there I worked and posted a new story. It's a iCarly story I know it's strange but I decided to try something new my younger brother watches it and I watched a few episodes. Then one day decided to check out some stories on the show and came across one called iDiscovered I Have Superpowers by Steampunk Beauty. Which I found to be a good story to read if you can but it inspired me to do a story where people get powers. And I made and posted it a while ago it's called iBecome a Super Hero so if any of you out there might be interested or something please check it out. I even have a poll in it to vote for the powers of each person well this is it for now please review on this story and check out other of my stories I have out please later.**


	9. The Trouble Makers

Alright everyone again sorry not a new chapter but there is some good news here is information about the people that are helping delete are stories. I have checked out there forms and it really is them they have a forum that is called Clean Sweep that list all the fic's they delete like a hit list. Some of them even list reasons why they deleted it such as it's a songfic, its original work, its rated MA, or just because they don't like it. What they do is get others on their side and report it to the people of who I wonder even check the fic's they report or just delete hoping the information is correct. I most have to ask what gives this people the right to do what they do if they don't like fic then don't read it. They act like they are forced to read this fic's well I say we fight back I have found so far a few forums that wish to fight against this people so at the bottom check out these forums and sign on to help us against them. I also hope many of you get to read this as there is a chance people of Critics United might try to or have the stories I post this in deleted. Just to quite me but I urge all of you who read this also post in your stories or on your profiles or even email them to other authors or people you know.

**Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.**  
**The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics**  
**United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all**  
**their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they**  
**say they hope to cause another purge soon.**  
**They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive**  
**criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories shit-fics, and**  
**call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to bitch at**  
**them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed**  
**'constructive criticism.'**  
**The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.**  
**Copy and Paste**  
**Spread the word, hurry!**

Forums against Critics United:

1. Helpful Critics

2. Writers against Critics United

3. Death to Critics United! (Death might be a bit over kill though)

4. Critics United rant Forum

5. Anti-Critics Union

7. Best em' best!

8. Serpent Alley

9. The Anti Tallz Rebellion

10. A&A

I hope you all can help out this forums and help us stop Critics United and anyone else that wishes to delete are fic's just cause they don't like them.


End file.
